Split
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: An accident with the Millennial Items physically seperate yamis from hikaris. In the midst of this chaos of adapting to a new life with two YuGis etc an ancient evil has revived, and they ALL must work together to defeat it.
1. Chaos After BC

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction**

**Split**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: Read the by-lines, won't y'all? Kazuki Takahashi. Gema J. Gall. I trust y'all are intelligent enough human beings to figure it out.

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

AN/ If you're new to my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions, you might want to read my Shayla's Story 3 to fill you in on the OCs. Shayla and Shaylana mine. Drake, Lara, Lance, Prima Ryumasa. However, I'll do my best to make this friendly for those of you new comers.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"The Battle City finals are now over," sighed Joe Wheeler. "Now all that's left is to return to Domino and normal life…like school." He sounded like he gagged on the last word.

He was leaning on the railing of the Kaiba Corp. airship with Yu-Gi, Téa, and Tristan. Shrinking further in the distance was the island that the finals had taken place on. A small plume of smoke floated into the sky and vanished, all that was left of Kaiba's destruction of the entire complex that he had built there. It seemed to be an ironically fitting end to the stress of Battle City, which had miraculously resolved for the best. They all knew they were lucky to escape without any lasting casualties.

"Normal life is going to seem weird after this," agreed Tristan Taylor.

"But we can still have fun," interrupted Téa Gardener. "Didn't you hear about the party tonight?"

"Party?" her friends echoed.

Téa laughed. "Yeah. Kaiba is throwing a huge bash in the main hall. Lots of food, dancing…" Her eyes grew slightly distant as she said 'dancing' and a starry smile flickered on her lips.

"Food!" exclaimed Joe, his eyes going wide.

"I should have known you'd find out about dancing," Yu-Gi Motou joked with Téa.

Téa laughed again, "I can hardly wait!" She clasped her hands under her chin and resisted jumping in the air. _"Maybe I'll even be able to dance with the pharaoh!"_

"Food! I'm there!" exclaimed Joe.

"No surprise there," sighed Tristan, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe there will be bananas for you, monkey-boy," replied Joe.

"Hey!" protested Tristan. Joe burst into laughter.

"_I'm...glad we'll have a chance to relax and have fun,"_ thought Yu-Gi. _"We certainly need it after everything."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Party time!" Joe practically sang as he strolled into the room designated for the party ahead of his three closest friends.

The music was upbeat, but not so loud that it was impossible to carry on a conversation. The buffet table was loaded, and Joe and Tristan were the first to do their best to unload it. A few round tables had been set-up close to the food, where most of those present were resting until they decided to dance. Yu-Gi and Téa were sitting at one, with two empty seats for Joe and Tristan. A small dufflebag had been pushed under Yu-Gi's chair. Serenity and Duke had seats at the next table over, closest to Joe and Tristan's seats, so they could converse. Duke was leaning with one arm casually over the back of his chair.

Drake Pegasus, who was Maximilian Pegasus's adopted son, and Lara Justina, his long-time girlfriend, were at the far side of the farthest table table, lost in their own little world with each other. At the remaining table, Mai and Shayla were sitting down. Mai and Téa were already deep into conversation about dancing soon. Bakura came over and sat at their table with a can of pop, sitting down quietly. The Kaiba brothers had been the first ones there. Mokuba was sitting behind a soundboard against the right wall, running the music for the night. Seto Kaiba was leaning against the doorpost, watching everyone with intense blue eyes and clearly not interested in participating in anything himself. The Ishtars were the only ones not present.

The room was decorated with blue and white streamers and balloons. There weren't a lot, however, because the walls were all mirrors reflecting each other. It was just like a dance hall, Téa pointed out. The floor was hard wood, glittering slightly in the light. Various kinds of rotating spotlights highlighted the dance floor. A disco ball was connected to the ceiling for later use.

"Come on!" said Téa, impatiently. "Someone has to dance with me!"

"But Téa," whined Joe as he sat down. His paper plate was so loaded with stuff that it was threatening to break. "Food…."

"You know I don't dance," said Yu-Gi.

"Don't look at me," muttered Tristan.

"You are all hopeless," sighed Téa.

"Hey guys, look," said Serenity, pointing. "Ishizu, Marik, and Odion just got here."

That was true. The Ishtars had just walked in. Marik looked around sheepishly, still ashamed about all the trouble he caused. His violet eyes flickered over the group only once before he looked down. Odion also seemed a bit uncomfortable about the situation. He was finding it hard to relax. He walked to a wall and leaned against it, rather stiffly, unsure what to do. Ishizu, however, wasn't having this problem. She walked right over to Mai, Shayla, and Bakura's table and sat down next to the blind girl.

"Hello Lady Ishizu," greeted Shayla, recognizing the sound of her footsteps. Shayla had only come to the Battle City finals to help cheer on Mai, who was her roommate. During her time on the airship, she had gotten close to Ishizu Ishtar and saw her as a mentor whom she deeply respected.

"Hello child," the Egyptian woman smiled back. The smile remained unnoticed, but the tone did not.

"Ishizu, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Mai Valentine," said Shayla, gesturing to the blonde on her left. "Mai, this is Ishizu Ishtar."

"Pleased to meet you," the two said as they shook hands and broke into conversation.

"Excuse me," said Bakura as he stood up. "Joe and Tristan are done heaping their plates, and I'm going to see what they left."

As he walked over to the buffet table, the bag by Yu-Gi's feet began to vibrate and tremble. A strange light leaked out of the cracks of the zip. Yu-Gi didn't notice it since he was wrapped up in his conversation with Téa. However, Bakura did and he slowly gulped, inching back slightly. The bag convulsed badly, bumping into Yu-Gi's shin. He looked down, trying to see what caused it. Then, without warning, the Millennial Ring leapt out of it and returned to its rightful place around Bakura's neck. Bakura screamed once, but it was cut short as his hair grew spikier. With a dark smirk, Yami Bakura regained possession of his body.

"Oh no!" gasped Yu-Gi, Yami taking over in an instant.

"This isn't good!" exclaimed Tristan. He and Joe jumped in their seats, colliding with each other as they tried to get away from Yami Bakura at the same time. Téa gripped the end of the table and bit her lip out of worry. Several audible gasps could also be heard from various corners around the room.

"This was supposed to end!" groaned Téa.

"I don't get it, what's going on!?" demanded Mai.

"We need to get out of here!" exclaimed Shayla, cringing.

Yami Bakura laughed, "You can't go anywhere! The Millennial Items will be mine!" With that all the doors around them room slammed shut and locked, cutting off the light from the hallways. Kaiba had to jump to keep from being crushed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, now annoyed.

"Leave the others out of this!" insisted Yami. "Your quarrel is with me!"

"The doors won't budge!" exclaimed Duke. He had run over to the nearest one and was tugging with all his might on one handle with both of his hands. He had been trying to escort Serenity out at the first signs of danger, but it was no use. They were trapped. Serenity was standing right behind him, her eyes shimmering with worry.

"No one leaves until I am through here!" growled Yami Bakura, plotting his next Shadow Game.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Bakura," said Seto Kaiba, angrily, as he walked over, "But I've had enough of this freak show!"

"Kaiba! Stay back!" warned Yami.

"Don't tell me what to do!" his rival snapped back.

"Kaiba, listen to him, this is dangerous," pleaded Shayla.

Her right hand had a death grip around her backpack, which contained her Millennial Scales. However, she remained paralyzed in every other way, an icy feeling of dread building up in her stomach. Marik had crept closer, his Millennial Rod ready. Ishizu had absently reached at her neck, right where the Millennial Necklace would have been if she didn't give it to Yu-Gi. The whole room seemed to be holding its breath as tension mounted. The air virtually cracked with malice and magic energy.

"Come on pharaoh, or are you afraid?" taunted Yami Bakura.

"I am not afraid of you! Just let the others out of here!" responded Yami, refusing to give into the taunt and approach him.

Yami Bakura laughed again and focused with the Millennial Ring with the ring. A small bolt of magic thunder formed in front of him, leaping at Yami, whipping across the table where he stood beside his friends. Yami Yu-Gi only had a moment to react with the Millennial Puzzle. His orb of light met that of Yami Bakura's in the middle, trying to shield those nearby.. It quickly became a blinding power struggle.

"Get out of the way!" warned Joe, nearly tripping over his feet.

Everyone else was already moving as close to the walls as they could. Joe, Tristan, Duke and Serenity were closest to the emergency exit behind the buffet table, all three guys trying to protect Serenity. Odion was by the main door, shifting his weight on his toes in case he needed to help his younger siblings. Drake had pulled Lara behind an ornamental pillar. Kaiba had escorted Shayla back against the sound booth, where Mokuba was crouched down He was shielding his eyes with his sleeve, carefully watching the power struggle. Ishizu and Mai were already there a few seconds ahead of them. Marik was the only one who had not backed away, standing ready with the Millennial Rod, waiting for an opening.

The light suddenly got brighter and hotter, causing Yami to gasp in pain. His concentration broke and the Millennial Ring over powered him in that moment. He was flung backwards into the far wall and slid to the ground, hurt but not out of the fight. Yami Bakura chuckled and stepped on to the dance floor, to get close to Yami and the Millennial Puzzle. Yami struggled to his feet, trying not to grimace with pain from new bruises.

"This is madness!" growled Kaiba. His anger came mostly from not having a logical, scientific answer to what was going on.

"It's magic," answered Ishizu, sensing the source of his frustration. "Dangerous magic."

"I don't believe…" started Kaiba.

"How can you deny it?!" gasped Mai, despite herself.

"Your own ties with the past cause doubt in your mind," Ishizu said to Kaiba, who ignored her.

"We need to get out of here," whimpered Shayla. She was doing all she could to keep her hands to her side, trying not to latch onto the arm of the person closest to her.

"If we move we might get fried...," said Mai with a shudder.

"Trust yourself," said Ishizu to Shayla. "Your scales can protect us if you let them." Shayla nodded, still a bit unsure.

_/She's right, you know,/_ Shaylana whispered to Shayla. Shayla had only recently discovered that Shaylana's spirit had been sleeping this entire time within her scales. She was still adjusting to having someone else in her head. Kaiba, too, had gained an ancient spirit when he admitted to Shayla that he liked her. However, he was still doing his best to ignore the second voice in his head.

"_There must be something I can do,"_ thought Marik. _"I know a lot about the Millennial Items, and after all the trouble the evil spirit inside of me caused, it's the least I can do..."_ He stepped closer, moving into position directly behind Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura was laughing as he shortened the distance between himself and Yami, his footsteps echoing off of the hard dance floor. "Your Millennial Puzzle will be mine! And with you out of the way, claiming the other Millennial Items in this room will be easy. At last, the power of the seven Millennial Items will be mine!" He laughed darkly, already plotting the chaos that he had been longing to cause.

"I won't let you get my puzzle!" snapped Yami, trying to not wobble.

"You won't beat me this time pharaoh!" hissed Yami Bakura.

The air was practically cracking with tension as those with Millennial Items considered ways to fight back and those without worried about escaping. Duke fingered a pair of dice in anticipation while Joe and Tristan stood with clenched fists. Odion had also taken a few steps towards Marik, but was wary about taking more in case he ended up putting his brother in danger.

_/What can we do to help?/_ Shayla asked Shaylana.

_/I'm trying to think of something…/_ her alter-ego replied. _/You have to trust your heart. That is the key to drawing out the strength of any of the Millennial Items./_

_/Okay…/ _agreed Shayla, taking a deep breath, although she still couldn't form a plan.

"Marik!" gasped Ishizu, quiet enough that Yami Bakura didn't hear. She was concerned for her brother's safety. He had snuck even closer to Yami Bakura. If anything went wrong, he could be the first to be seriously hurt.

"I don't know what to do," moaned Joe. "I want to help my friend, but I can't!"

"The best thing we can do to help is not get caught up in this," said Tristan with gritted teeth. "We have to trust him on this one."

"Now die pharaoh!" exclaimed Yami Bakura, lashing out with the Millennial Ring again. He had summoned most of his strength behind this attack. All of the Millennial Items could feel it. Yami once again countered it and the power struggle began anew.

"Stay back Lara!" Drake cautioned under his breath, still shielding her behind one of the pillars.

"_I have to do something!"_ thought Shayla, Ishizu, and Marik at the same time.

Marik began to charge up the rod, preparing the nail Yami Bakura in the back. He focused deep within his Millennial Item, forcing back thoughts of guilt from the previous times that he had used to rod's power.

Ishizu had a hand on her neck, feeling the loss of the Millennial Necklace. What she didn't know was that the Millennial Necklace was beginning to pulse within the bag Yu-Gi had put it and the ring in, under the middle table. Once more, light was seeping out of the cracks between the zipper, strange shadows forming as it spilled out of the hole that the Millennial Ring had made when it ripped out.

Shayla had pulled her scales out and was focusing inward with them with the help of Shaylana. She could feel the power lying dormant within them, and she was trying to channel it. Then, she managed to find and tap into a current of power within them, one of the scales' special abilities.

_/Let's do it!/_ encouraged Shaylana, and they both brought that power to the surface.

FLASH! The struggle between Yami and Yami Bakura exploded. At the same time Marik attacked with the rod. The Millennial Necklace shot up like a beacon beneath the table, disintegrating the bag. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light produced by these four items. Then, Shayla drew out the power of the scales. The light intensified, swirling around the room and everyone in it. Then, like an overpowered light bulb, there was a loud explosion and everything went dark.

Power surged out of control, knocking everyone in the room to the ground and into the wall. Then came the sound that sounded like grass being pulled out by the roots, except it was magnified by a hundred. The magic vortex created swirled harshly once more, knocking everyone out. Finally, with no one conscious to fuel it, it faded, the assorted powers retreating back to their Millennial Items and the hearts of those who wielded them.


	2. Split

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ugh…my head," groaned Bakura as he rose to a sitting position. The room was quiet; most everyone else was still unconscious. The lights were out as well, probably from a blown fuse. The room was dimly lit with emergency lights, which cast a pale yellow hue on everything.

He blinked once, to clear his vision. What he saw was himself looking back. He had been pushed all the way to the mirrored walls. Then, in a rush, everything that had happened came back to him. A hand flew to his chest, trying to find the Millennial Ring. It wasn't there. He then started scanning the floor. About two feet up and to his left the Millennial Ring sat, the cord broken from the blast. Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. If he stayed away from the ring, the evil spirit couldn't use him.

He turned back to the mirror, checking himself over for injuries. He then squinted, his reflection squinting back. Something didn't seem right to him. He raised a hand to rub his head; the reflection did the same. He quickly looked over his shoulder, then back. It all seemed normal, but Bakura still had a very unsettled feeling about the situation.

Bakura reached out and touched the glass surface. His brown eyes went wide when his outstretched fingers came in contact with the flesh of someone else's outstretched fingers. He gasped and jerked backwards, now supporting his weight on both hands. However, his reflection did not follow. It was no reflection; it was the real thing.

"How interesting," said Yami Bakura, looking down at Bakura, then his own hands. An evil smirk was sliding up his face. "Very interesting."

Bakura screamed.

That noise started to revive everyone else in the room.

"Did anyone get the number of the tornado that hit me?" groaned Joe, rubbing his head through his blond hair.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Duke.

He picked himself up, nudging Tristan off of his back where he fell. The three guys there all struggled into a sitting position, then turned to check on Serenity at the same moment, banging head with each other in the process.

"T-t-t-this is impossible!" stammered Bakura. His brown eyes were wide with fright as he looked up at his alter-ego, who was now flesh and blood.

Yami Bakura was chortling, enjoying the fear he saw flickering across Bakura's face. Bakura started to crab walk backwards. But he hit someone who was still laying on the floor. Bakura lost the support of his hands and fell backwards, onto the person. He glanced down to see who he had stumbled over. Then Bakura did a double take, gasped nearly screaming again, and backed away from that person, closer to Yami Bakura.

This person had pale hair exactly like Bakura's, but it was cut short around the neck. He wore very Egyptian looking clothing: a red robe that was open and a white kilt like worn in Egypt. But the most distinguishing feature was the scar on his face. It was right under his right eye; one long slash down with two horizontal, intersecting it.

"Impossible!" gasped Yami Bakura, staring at his past self with intense eyes.

Thief Bakura was pretty much out of it. He was breathing hard and sweating. He coughed once, bring up a bit of blood. He groaned, trying to rouse himself, but failed. Yami Bakura looked completely puzzled for the first time in his life, his eyes never leaving Thief Bakura. Good Bakura was wide-eyed too, his eyes nervously flickering from Yami Bakura to Thief Bakura and back again. He wasn't the only one in for a near heart attack experience.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Yu-Gi, shaking his head to try to clear it.

"Yes, I am, aibou," Yami answered, although he still sounded a bit dizzy. Although some of his fatigue also came from exerting himself against the Millennial Ring.

"Yami?" asked Yu-Gi. He did not hear Yami's voice in his head. He heard it outside. Yu-Gi turned around, his eyes peering in the shadows because of the dim light. He didn't have far to look. Yami was sitting behind him, flesh and blood.

"Yu-Gi?!" gasped Yami, staring at his smaller hikari, stunned.

"How is this possible?" asked Yu-Gi.

"The power of the Millennial Items, somehow," answered Yami, slowly. "But are you okay, aibou?"

"I'm fine, but everyone else…" Yu-Gi trailed off as a low groan interrupted him. His initial thoughts had been towards his closest friends, but as his eyes slid to the person who was groaning those concerns were temporarily pushed out of his mind.

"Who's that?" asked Yami Yu-Gi, turning around to follow his eyes. Someone was laying on the ground, breathing hard and obviously in pain. Yami crawled over to him to help and gasped at what he saw. "Oh my!"

"Who's hurt Yami?" asked Yu-Gi.

"It's…It's…" stammered Yami, unable to continue, too stunned by the person he was looking at.

He wore a white tunic with a sky blue front. A violet cape hung across his back. He wore gold earrings, armlets, and arm bands as well as a gold collar and belt. A circlet encircled his forehead with the Eye of Horus engraved on the middle. But what gave him away was the hairstyle that was identical to Yu-Gi and Yami. He was the nameless pharaoh, pulled straight out of the past. He was in pretty much the same condition as Thief Bakura. He looked simply exhausted; a line of blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yami! It's you!" gasped Yu-Gi.

"I know…but how?" asked Yami, placing a hand on his past self.

"You're…He's hurt, we need to help," said Yu-Gi. His mind was wrapped in a fog of shock, processing that someone was hurt sooner than he could process who that person was. Yami Yu-Gi nodded, resisting the urge to let his mouth hang open.

They would have gotten help quicker if it wasn't for other groups in other corners of the room experiencing the same kinds of shock.

/S_haylana?/_ asked Shayla in her mind, waking up with a headache. _/What happened? What's going on?/_ She expected an answer, but there was only silence. _/Shaylana?/_ Nothing. She was alone in her mind.

"Shayla?" asked someone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The blind girl turned. "Who…?"

"It's me," answered Shaylana, raising Shayla's hand to the side of her face so that she could feel her facial features and know that she was physically there. "The last surge of the Millennial Items pulled us apart. And looking around the room, we aren't the only ones…"

"Apart? But how? And who else…?" started Shayla. She trailed off, unsure what else to say, do, or think. She trusted her alter-ego's eyes and her instincts for sensing dishonesty couldn't pick up on a single lie. Her head throbbed again, urging her to simply lie back down and sleep the whole problem away.

"Oh my!" gasped Shaylana. She quickly turned her attention to someone who was whimpering beside her.

This girl wore a simple white robe tied in the middle with a brown rope. She wore no distinctive jewelry or accessories, because she had always considered herself too plain for them. She had the same brown, curly hair that Shaylana and Shayla had, as well as their tall, thin frame. But she was badly hurt. Her eyes were gone, carved out of her head. Her face was a mass of blood, and her wrists were bruised from where ropes had been. She moaned softly and was clearly terrified.

"What is it?" asked Shayla, a bit lost without sight to help her figure out the situation.

"It's me…right here…right before I died," answered Shaylana with a gulp, hovering over her past self, not quite sure what to do. She placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, searching her mind in vain for medical knowledge to help.

"You're not making any sense," said Shayla, a hint of fear in her tone.

"I'm here split from you. But I am in front of me as well, looking just like I had to have looked the moment before I died," answered Shaylana with a deep breath.

Her past self started mouthing words in ancient Hebrew. Shaylana took her hand and began to respond to her in Hebrew Do not worry; you are among friends. We will get you help. Yahweh will protect you.

(AN/ means speech in another language)

Not so far away from them, Kaiba was waking up. And he was in for the surprise of his life, one that even a will as strong as his could not ignore it.

"I don't know what that was, but someone is going to regret it!" he snapped, struggling to a sitting position.

"It was ancient magic," answered his alter-ego. "And you'll find you can no longer deny it."

"What?!" gasped Kaiba, turning and looking himself in the eye. "This has to be a trick!"

"You can wish, but this is reality," replied Yami Seto. He was deliberately calm, knowing that would irk Seto Kaiba. "The power of the Millennial Scales worked in reverse, and combined with the ring, rod, and puzzle, it drew everyone out. The fact that the walls are covered with mirrors did not help, I am sure of that."

Before Kaiba could answer, someone cut him off in ancient Egyptian. He wore a blue outfit with gold trim. The Ankh symbol was in the middle of his chest, embroidered in gold. Under that was a pair of baggy white slacks. He wore thick gold cuffs. He also wore a pointed blue hat with gold trim and a cobra in the center, clearly modeled off of the pharaoh's war crown. His eyes were locked on Seto's, asking him questions in ancient Egyptian.

What is the meaning of this? Priest Seto asked his modern extension.

Yami Seto sighed, looked at Kaiba, then answered Priest Seto in the same language, The Millennial Items surged, and now we are all here.

Who are you? Why do you look like me?

I am you from the future.

Explain.

Explanations must wait until we have lots of time to talk. But I sense that things will be getting out of hand very soon.

He had no idea how right he was.

"Ugh…" groaned Marik. "I don't remember ever reading anything about the Millennial Items acting like this." He pushed his palms against the wooden floor, shaking his head a few times to clear the double vision.

"Pathetic," said a scarily familiar voice. "Then again, you always were."

Marik looked up only to come face to face with Yami Marik, alive and in his own body. He was standing confidently, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked down at his hikari, his boots dangerously close to strike out at any moment.

"It can't be! We banished you to the Shadow Realm!" gasped Marik, jerking away from him in surprise.

"That magic surge pulled me out of there! And now I will have my revenge and claim the power of the pharaoh!" Yami Marik then laughed evilly.

Marik began to frantically look around for the Millennial Rod. He found it, laying between him and Yami Marik. Making up his mind, he made a quick grab for it. Yami Marik reacted at the same time. Their hands touched the Millennial Item at the same moment and they tried to yank it away from each other.

"Give it to me!" demanded Yami Marik.

"Never!" Marik counted as a tug-a-war developed between them over the rod.

Ishizu was the only one on her feet, surveying the different people who had appeared around the room. "This cannot be!" she gasped.

A voice said something in Egyptian behind her. Ishizu turned and gasped when she saw herself, straight from the past. She wore the same basic white robe that Ishizu wore. But her hood was actually a fancy headdress with golden trim. She also had a gold collar and armlets. But her left shoulder was slashed once, deeply. She was bleeding badly from it. The rest of her body and clothing were covered with dirt smudges and dark bruises.

What happened? Ishizu asked.

They're…going to kill the pharaoh, groaned Priestess Ishizu. Is this death? Has Anubis come to claim me?

No, this is the future. The Millennial Necklace opened a gate to the past and brought you here. You are not dead, and we will help heal your injury. Ishizu bent down and examined her injury. She of everyone present had remained the most calm. Lingering in the back of her mind was a cloudy vision that she had seen years ago from the necklace. She didn't have time to draw out that memory now, but she felt reassured by it nonetheless. She trusted that this all had a purpose.

But the pharaoh… Priestess Ishizu protested, weakly.

When there is time, I will explain everything.

Directly across the room from them, Drake and Lara were also waking up. They had fallen behind the pillar where they had been hiding. A long crack formed across that pillar from the magic surge. It was a good thing that its purpose was solely ornamental, otherwise the roof would have been breaking around them.

"Lara, Lara," called Drake, shaking her.

"Ugh…" she groaned, struggling to sit up.

"Are you okay?" asked Drake, sounding truly concerned.

"I'll be better when everything stops spinning," she answered. She placed a hand on her temples, secretly wishing for a bottle of aspirin.

"Stay sitting for a moment," said a voice from behind them. "You'll recover soon enough."

(AN/ See Ryumasa's original fics.)

Drake and Lara turned around. Drake couldn't help but gasp, "Lance?!"

Lance, his alter-ego, nodded. Drake's jaw dropped. "B-but how?" he managed to stammer.

"I have absolutely no answer," replied Lance. He had the same bright red hair as Drake, though his had a dark black streak in it, as well as the same red eyes. They could have been twins, except for the fact that Lance carried himself as one considerably older than his hikari. If they had been standing, Lance would have had been three inches taller than Drake with broader shoulders, since he had been several years older than Drake was now when he died.

"What? No 'hi' for me?" asked a female voice with a pseudo-pout.

The speaker stepped into the emergency light beside Lance and took his hand, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Prima?!" Lara gasped. Prima, Lara's alter-ego, laughed. Again, she was practically identical to Lara from the long violet hair to green eyes to designer clothing, but Prima carried herself like an adult.

Drake had a gauntlet created by his adopted father, Maximilian Pegasus while Lara had a locket. These two pieces of jewelry had been given a small amount of power by the Millennial Eye. Pegasus had done this years ago to try to revive his wife. They weren't Millennial Items, though everyone called them the Millennial Gauntlet and Millennial Locket. They weren't nearly as powerful as the seven Millennial Items, but they had enough strength to support Drake and Lara's dark sides.

"This worked out better than I thought," said Prima, looking at Lance and giving him a wink.

"You two can cuddle later," said Drake. "I'd like to know what's going on!"

"Well, there was that burst of energy from the Millennial Items...," said Lance, thoughtfully. He trailed off, unsure what that meant. In the past, he was a guard, which meant that he lacked the knowledge of magic to explain situations like this.

"There isn't much else outside of the Millennial Items that could do this in the first place," added Prima with a slow nod. Like Lance, that was all she knew about magic.

"There's something else that can compete with the Millennial Items?" asked Lara, who sounded surprised.

Before she could answer, sobbing reached their ears. They all turned around only to be in for yet another surprise. Lance and Prima straight out of the past were behind them. Past Lance as laying on the ground, bleeding from a large slash mark across his chest. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. Even in the low light, off-color bruises stood out. He wore a white robe trimmed in gold. Two gauntlets were on his arm, just like the one pseudo-Millennial Gauntlet Drake wore. The gauntlets were symbols of his station, a high ranking member of the pharaoh's private guard. Past Prima was kneeling beside him, holding his hand and sobbing. She wore a simple, buttermilk white robe, casual clothing.

"Oh my…." said Prima, at length. It was all any of them could say.

Lance, Lance, sobbed past Prima, but her beau was too out of it to reply.

Lance from the present walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. She was too distraught to care. He took off his jacket and put it over his past self's chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"This is how I died…" said Lance, at length.

"What happened?" asked Drake.

Lance glanced up and looked around the room, his red eyes resting on the Kaiba trio. "Him," he said, venomously.

Most everyone else in the room hadn't noticed them, since they were hidden in the corner and everyone else had their own concerns. No one was acting immediately, because they were too busy watching in shock and trying to take everything in.

"W-what's...going on?" asked Serenity, slowly, worry lacing her tone.

"No clue," answered Joe, honestly. He slowly shook his head, his mouth hanging open.

"What...do we do brother?" asked Serenity.

"No clue…" he answered again.

"This is totally weird…And I've seen some bizarre things with you guys," said Duke.

On the far side of the room, Bakura was still looking up at his dark side while everyone else tried to help their injured selves.

Yami Bakura laughed, "At last I am free of you!" Bakura trembled a bit. "And now, to claim what is rightfully mine!"

Bakura reacted first. Though scared of it, he snatched the Millennial Ring from under Yami Bakura's nose and held it close, slowly backing up. He was terrified, but he knew he could not let his dark side have it. Yami Bakura looked more amused than upset by this. He knew that he could easily overpower his hikari.

Bakura only made it a few feet before he stumbled over Thief Bakura again. Bakura pulled back from him, frantically looking between Thief Bakura and Yami Bakura, holding the ring close.

"You're so pathetic," laughed Yami Bakura, enjoying seeing his fear.

Odion stood in one corner of the room. On that same wall was Joe, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Téa. Directly in front of them, not quite on the dance floor, Yami Marik and Marik were having their tug-a-war. Against the wall to the right of them was Drake and Lara, half hidden behind the pillar and looking completely baffled at the two Primas and two Lances. Then again, everyone was baffled. Yami, Yu-Gi, and the nameless pharaoh were in the middle of the dance floor. On the far wall was Bakura, cornered between Yami Bakura and a still half conscious Thief Bakura. The remaining wall had the sound booth, which Mokuba was hiding behind. Shayla, Shaylana, and the past Shaylana were there, as well as Kaiba, Yami Seto, and Priest Seto. Priestess Ishizu was leaning against the wall in pain. Ishizu had taken a few steps away from them to survey the scene. Mai was a bit further down, as confused as everyone else.

"Guys, are we in a hall of mirrors?" asked Joe. The rest had more than enough time to size up the situation by now.

"I am official freaked out!" exclaimed Tristan.

"This is impossible," agreed Duke. "Maybe we're still unconscious and dreaming all of this."

"I'm scared Joe," moaned Serenity, slipping a hand around his elbow.

"I'll protect you sis."

"I've seen some weird stuff before, but this takes the cake," agreed Téa. "Two Mariks, three Yu-Gis, three Bakuras, Shaylas, and Kaibas, and two Ishizus."

"Three Kaibas?!" gasped Joe. "My life is over…"

"And I see three Drakes and Laras," added Tristan.

"Some of them look in pretty bad shape," commented Duke.

"But what should we do?" asked Serenity.

"I have no idea," admitted Tristan.

They shuffled their weight on their feet, hesitating to help, hesitating to run forward. It was dangerous with the right for the Millennial Rod going on mere yards away from them. There was little any of them could do, since they hadn't been trained in any type of medical knowledge. All they felt like they could do is watch and continue to process things.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but I won't let you get the Millennial Ring!" Bakura said to Yami Bakura, his lower lip trembling.

"You don't stand a chance against me mortal," spat Yami Bakura.

"You are too now," Bakura pointed out. Yami Bakura looked surprised. He hadn't thought of this before. Bakura decided his best bet would be to keep his dark alter-ego talking. His eyes flickered back. "Who is he?"

Yami Bakura glanced at Thief Bakura, who was still unconscious. "Him? He's me from five thousand years ago. Somehow the combined powers of the Millennial Items summoned him here. And he's not the only one. The pharaoh is back too." He practically spat the word 'pharaoh.'

"What do you have against the pharaoh?" asked Bakura.

"If you only knew…" replied Yami Bakura, venom in his voice.

"Well, he, I mean you, I mean him…He's hurt!" stammered Bakura.

"Your point?"

"S-shouldn't we help?" Bakura gulped. Yami Bakura glared at him and Bakura fell silent.

"We need to get a doctor!" yelled Shaylana in English, her voice echoing off of the walls. "She's hurt really bad!" She was still holding the hand of her past self.

Shaylana?! gasped Priest Seto, pushing his way to the injured girl. Shaylana! The Hebrew girl whimpered.

"Shayla?" asked Kaiba, looking over the three of them.

"I know, I know," replied Shayla. She reached out for him, and he took her hand. "I am as confused as you are." Holding his hand was comforting, even though they had only become an official couple a few hours ago.

"Seto?!" gasped Mokuba, looking around, peering out from behind the soundboard.

"I'm the real one," answered Kaiba. "Don't let this cheap trick fool you."

"As soon as we get everyone who needs a doctor to one, we can explain," said Yami Seto, glaring at Seto Kaiba.

"I never imagined such power…" stammered Shaylana. "Will someone please get a doctor?!" Anxiety laced her tone as she fought down panic.

Mai cautiously made her way over. "Shayla? Kaiba? Since when are you two triplets?"

"I wish I had an answer," sighed Shayla.

"Maiah! Will you please get a doctor!" begged Shaylana.

"R-right," agreed Mai, glancing quickly between her and Shayla.

My family…my brothers…. groaned past Shaylana.

Shhh, be still. We are going to ease your pain. No one here will hurt you, answered Shaylana.

Shaylana? asked Priest Seto, looking from the injured one to the girl holding her hand.

Shaylana then spoke Egyptian, She is your love. She pointed to the hurt girl.

You know?!

Yes…

"I don't like this one bit," said Kaiba, intense eyes scanning the room. He subconsciously gripped Shayla's hand tighter.

"I know," sighed Shayla. "But you still have to deal with it." After everything she had gone through, she was feeling a bit drained, thus not as surprised as she thought she'd be. Her stomach was in a knot, preventing other emotions from rising.

The walls echoed slightly with hushed conversations of those trying to figure out what was going on and murmured words of encouragement for the injured. A path of light spilled across the dance floor as Mai opened one of the doors and ran out, heading towards the hospital wing to get a doctor.

"What happened to him, Yami?" asked Yu-Gi who was helping him with the pharaoh.

"He is exhausted from a Shadow Game," answered Yami.

You… groaned the pharaoh. He looked up with a pained grimace, pausing to look at the face of Yami. You….you're like me….

Yes, answered Yami. Rest, we will help you. The pharaoh passed out again.

"I never knew you went through something like this," said Yu-Gi, shaking his head slightly.

"I hardly remember it myself," sighed Yami, biting his lower lip.

Odion finally recovered from his shock. He made a torn decision and edged around Marik, trusting his brother to be strong enough to overthrow his own dark side. He hurried to his adopted sister, since he saw that Priestess Ishizu was badly in need of help.

"Ishizu!" called Odion as he approached them.

"Odion!" gasped Ishizu.

"What happened?"

"The Millennial Items pulled out every aspect of our pasts," answered Ishizu. "I need help, myself from the past is hurt."

Priestess Ishizu looked up at the dark man with the pain showing through her face. Odion bent down beside her. "It looks like she was stabbed."

"This is terrible," sighed Ishizu. Help will arrive soon.

The others…need help…more than me….

The sounds of the struggle for the rod were growing louder and more intense, covering over the other conversations. Odion and both Ishizus looked up at the same moment and watched the struggle.

"Let go!" demanded Yami Marik, trying to wrest the Millennial Rod from Marik's hands.

"Never! I will not let you hurt anyone ever again!"

"You will never beat me!"

CRASH! Yami Marik went cross-eyed and slumped to the floor unconscious.

Joe was standing over him, the broken bits of a large dinner platter in his hands still. "Things are bad enough without that pineapple head making everything more difficult."

"Thanks Joe," replied Marik. He couldn't look at him directly in the eyes, still feeling guilty over all the trouble that he had caused for them during Battle City.

"Don't mention it," shrugged Joe.

"Are you…is he going to be okay?" asked Drake to Lance. Lance was still trying to stop his past self from bleeding to death. Lance from the past was completely unconscious and pale from blood loss.

"This was the injury that killed me before, but with modern medicine…" Lance trailed off, biting his lip.

"Calm down please," said Lara to past Prima. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Let me," said Prima, nudging Lara aside. Calm down, Prima, you will make yourself sick with tears. Lance needs you to be strong now.

Y-yes…" stammered past Prima, removing her hands from her eyes. When she got a good look at her surroundings, she couldn't help but scream.

While Joe had been helping Marik, Duke, Téa and Tristan had made their way across the floor to Yu-Gi, Yami, and the pharaoh. They walked cautiously, trying not to step on anyone in the dark or attract unwanted attention from the darker personalities present.

"Yu-Gi, what happened?" asked Téa.

"The Millennial Items separated us," answered Yu-Gi, unable to elaborate.

"But right now we need a doctor," added Yami.

"How come there's three of you?" asked Tristan, rubbing his head.

"The Millennial Items pulled our spirits here from over 5000 years ago," answered Yami. "Somehow, the items brought us here from the moment right before we died."

"Oh my!" gasped Téa.

"That's...even possible?" stammered Duke.

Yami didn't get a chance to answer him. At that moment the medical team raced in and began doing their job. Mai stood in the door behind them, looking worried because of those who were injured. She also occasionally shook her head from side to side as she tried to get a grip on the situation. The medical staff looked equally puzzled as they worked, but no one answered their questions about the presence of twins, so they gave up asking. Those unharmed watched as they helped the injured, hoping for the best.


	3. The Hospital Wing

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The hospital wing, which had just been emptied, was now full again. Past Shaylana was by far the worst off. Her face was completely bandaged around her eyes. She was terrified as well, often calling for her brothers. The only one who could get through to her was Shaylana. Past Lance was almost just as bad. He still had not regained consciousness from blood loss. Past Prima was sitting by his bed, looking like she was about to cry at any moment. Priestess Ishizu had stitches from her stab wound and was doing much better. She gingerly held a bag of ice against her worst bruises. Both the pharaoh and Thief Bakura were still unconscious, mostly from exhaustion. Yami Marik was unconscious too. However, some were wondering if he'd be thrown over the side of the blimp when no one was looking. Few were even considering doing this. Of all the sets, only the three Kaibas were unhurt.

Priest Seto was sitting by past Shaylana's bedside with Shaylana, concern written across his face. Most everyone else had gathered around the pharaoh with Yu-Gi and Yami. Joe, Téa, and Bakura were all there, gleaning Yami for information. Odion, Ishizu, and Marik were with Priestess Ishizu, all talking Egyptian. They were getting the best idea about what was going on. Yami Bakura stood in the doorway, watching and waiting. But Drake and Lance were glaring at him out of the corners of their eyes, ready to counter anything Yami Bakura might try. Lara was back with them, trying to make sense of it all with Prima. Thief Bakura and Yami Marik were the only ones without visitors. Waiting just outside the hospital room was Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai. They stood in the hall, listening in but did not enter because the small room was already too crowded.

The Millennial Puzzle was on an end table, between the three who could bear it. Likewise, the Millennial Scales were between Shayla, Shaylana, and past Shaylana. Bakura had a death grip on the Millennial Ring. He knew he could not let Yami Bakura have it, though it scared him to hold it. Marik had the Millennial Rod, holding it with crossed arms. Ishizu had the Millennial Necklace in one hand, not quite sure what she should do with it. Priestess Ishizu had no advice in that area. Drake and Lara still held their pseudo-Millennial Items.

"Let me get this straight," said Joe. "Somehow the Millennial Items went berserk. Not only do they pull Yami out of Yu-Gi, but they also brought back Yami from the past? This doesn't make any sense! How can someone be in two places at once?"

"Look around," said Téa. "We have lots of people who are in two places at once."

"Please don't remind me," groaned Bakura. "I just want to be free of him." His eyes darted to Yami Bakura.

"It must be really weird having someone just like you who's not you," commented Joe, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're not quite the same," said Yami. "Because little Yu-Gi is only from this time, and thus all his memories are from this time. His personality was shaped by his life here. Myself, as the pharaoh…" He gestured to the unconscious form on the bed. "Only knows the ancient past. This time is completely foreign to him. I, however, am shaped by both the past and the present. I lived in the past and would have those memories if I could unlock them. I also know about the present, from my time spent with Yu-Gi."

"I don't get it...it's still too weird," complained Joe.

"The others in my position might have more input, because their memories are not sealed like mine are," said Yami, thoughtfully.

"But this might be your chance to unlock those memories!" exclaimed Yu-Gi, hopefully.

"You might be right, aibou," agreed Yami.

Past Shaylana moaned in the next bed over, tossing slightly with her torso. However, she didn't move her head, that hurt too much. While Yami and Yu-Gi tried to help Téa, Bakura, and Joe understand the situation, others tried to help bring her to her senses. Unfortunately, pain clouded her senses and thoughts.

Shaylana! Please hang in there! begged Priest Seto. I never meant for you to be hurt. Please! You must!

She is scared because she thinks she's alone, Shaylana explained to him. She thinks that you are responsible for her injuries.

I would never…!

She is confused, and you must convince her that she is mistaken, and it won't be easy, said Shaylana, remembering how hard it had been for her to accept the truth. She gave Yami Seto a brief look of guilt, trying to silently apologize for harboring false resentment for so long.

Brothers….Mother….Father…. past Shaylana moaned incoherently.

"It was bad enough having you in my head," Kaiba said to Yami Seto as he pretended like he didn't understand what they said in other languages.

"Your sour attitude is not helping," Yami Seto glowered, genuinely trying to help past Shaylana.

Mokuba was completely blown away. He walked around their group, trying to peer through on his tiptoes. He couldn't seem to stop looking at Yami and Priest Seto. "I can't believe all of this! I mean…do I now have three big brothers?"

"I don't think it works like that Mokuba," replied Yami Seto.

"But how….?" started Mokuba.

"It was a combined effort of all the Millennial Items," answered Yami Seto. "The rod made all minds vulnerable. The necklace opened the gate to the past. The scales worked in reverse. They have the power of fusion, but this time they manifested themselves as de-fusion. And the ring and the puzzle added the power which made all of this happen. The mirrors around the room guaranteed that everyone would be hit by the surge." (See the Pharaoh's Memory saga of the anime and manga to learn about this special power of the Millennial Scales and the stories from the past of all non-OCs.)

"This is my fault…" groaned Shayla, burying her face in her hands.

"Do not blame yourself. If the Millennial Scales had not channeled the power this way, the consequences could have been far worse. The magic was out of control, and it needed guidance or it could have created an explosion that would have destroyed this whole ship," Yami Seto calmly explained.

"What?!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Kaiba, ignoring anything dealing with the word 'magic'. "How do we make you all go away?" He stood firmly, crossing his arms to show that he wasn't going to budge an inch.

Yami Seto chortled, "You don't."

While they bantered back and forth, the Ishtars were having their own quiet conversation not far from the group that was clustered around Yami and the pharaoh. They all spoke in Egyptian, trying to keep their voices low enough so those who came from the past wouldn't overhear them. However, they often had to speak up in order to be heard over the other conversations in the room.

Lady Ishizu, are you feeling okay? Odion asked Priestess Ishizu.

My injury is fine, thank you for your help. But I am worried about my student, she glanced over at past Shaylana.

She is in the best hands here, answered Ishizu. She nodded once and gave her a reassuring smile.

Priestess Ishizu nodded, I still cannot believe that fate drew me to the future.

I admit I am surprised too. The ancient writings never mentioned the Millennial Items having this kind of power, added Marik. He couldn't help but glance down at the Millennial Rod.

The gods must have a reason for this, said Priestess Ishizu. She looked up at the Ishtar family and smiled. However, I am glad to see that I have such a nice family in the future.

You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need, said Odion.

That is an honor, agreed Priestess Ishizu.

Yami Bakura was sizing up everyone in the room. He knew he could not claim the Millennial Items now because they outnumbered him, but he was still waiting for his chance. He was also curious about the magic that pulled him out of Bakura. He was listening in on the various conversations that were taking place around the room, trying to see of an weakness would be revealed. Then he moved to enter it.

"Don't try anything thief!" Drake warned, noticing the movement instantly.

"You don't scare me," smirked Yami Bakura.

"You should be scared," growled Lance. His hand clenched at his side, secretly missing the spear that he always carried during his time in the pharaoh's service.

"You don't have half your powers without the Millennial Ring," added Drake, coyly.

"A fact I will soon remedy."

"We won't let you," Drake and Lance said in unison.

"Try and stop me and you not only risk yourselves but your loved ones as well."

"Leave Lara out of this!" snapped Drake.

At the same time Lance said, "Leave Prima out of this!"

"You know if he gets close to me he'll get his butt kicked," smirked Lara, fingering her pseudo-Millennial Locket. She tossed her long back to show she didn't care. Drake knew she would back up her words.

"You don't need that locket to beat him," said Prima, cracking her knuckles.

"Your threats mean nothing to me!" spat Yami Bakura.

"Just remember this," glared Drake. "You're not a spirit anymore. You can die as easy as the rest off us."

Before the bantering could continue, someone else entered the room. He had pale blue-grey eyes with no pupil. He wore an off white robe and white turban. Around his next was a gold ankh with a knob at the end, the Millennial Key.

"Shadi!" gasped Yu-Gi, causing everyone else to end their conversations and turn.

"I sensed a great disturbance in the Millennial Items and as their guardian I came to investigate," he said, looking around. "And now I see why."

"Can you help us at all?" asked Ishizu.

"That is why I came," explained Shadi.

"_This is perfect!"_ thought Yami Bakura. _"All the Millennial Items are now in this one room! All I have to do is claim them!"_

"Hey, he's the one who pulled me and Duke from the side of the blimp!" exclaimed Tristan as he stepped halfway into the room. Shadi nodded ever so slightly. Mai, Duke, and Serenity were looking in over Tristan's shoulders, having barely noticed Shadi as he passed them.

"He's the one?" asked Duke, who hadn't seen his rescuer.

"How did you get on my ship?!" demanded Kaiba, who was in one of his worse moods. He stepped forward, a fist slightly raised.

Shadi ignored him. His attention was focused on the Yu-Gi trio. He bowed low to Yami and the pharaoh, even though the later was still completely unconscious. Kaiba was openly rolling his eyes. Yami Seto was giving him a stern look while clearing his throat, which the CEO ignored.

"Shadi, can you help us figure out what exactly happened?" asked little Yu-Gi.

"Yes, I can, though I believe most of you have already reached the correct conclusion," answered Shadi.

Shada?! Is it really you? asked Priestess Ishizu. She subconsciously tried to stand up, but Odion put a hand on her uninjured shoulder to keep her seated.

If what they're telling me is true…how is it possible for your to still be here? asked Priest Seto.

Shadi raised an eyebrow. "It appears we have a language problem."

He gripped the Millennial Key, which was hanging around his neck, and raised it into the air until it was even with his eye level. The teens around the room all exchanged nervous glances with each other. No surprise, considering the last time anything had happened when the Millennial Items were involved. Tristan started to ask him what he was doing, but at that moment the Millennial Key flared to life.

"AGH!"

"EEK!"

"Not again!" came the exclamations from everyone around the room. Everyone expected the worst, especially after what just happened concerning the Millennial Items. Luckily, when the light faded and they removed their hands from their eyes, there were no additional people in the room.

"What the heck was that about?!" exclaimed Marik. His shoulders were tense and he gripped the Millennial Rod tightly in a type of self-defense.

"Calm down Marik," cautioned Ishizu.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Yu-Gi, trying to calm his breathing.

"Fine," replied Joe, hesitantly.

"I almost had a heart attack!" protested Tristan. He was clutching his chest in mock exasperation. Mai sighed and pulled him back into the hall. While she was also curious about what was going on, she knew that she wasn't high on the priority list of those who should know.

"I, too, would like an answer," said Priest Seto, crossing his arms.

Duke's jaw dropped as he leaned against the door frame. "Since when did you speak English?!"

"How strange…." Priestess Ishizu trailed off, her growing wider with thought.

"Shada…" said Yami Seto in a very serious tone, his blue eyes locked on the newcomer.

"I have torn down the language barrier," he admitted, monotone.

"That's a good thing…right?" asked Téa, cautiously.

"I was expecting a lot worse…" said Joe.

"Thank you, Shadi," said Yami.

"It is an honor to serve you my pharaoh," replied Shadi, again bowing slightly.

"Give me a break," retorted Seto Kaiba.

"Do us all a favor and keep your stubborn opinions to yourself," shot his alter-ego.

"Yeah! Hear that! Close your trap Kaiba!" shot Joe.

"No one asked for your opinion either, peasant," snapped Yami Seto.

"The world isn't big enough for three of their egos…" muttered Drake. He exchanged an uneasy look with Lance. They then briefly glanced over at Yami Bakura, still keeping tabs on him. Lance groaned slightly, putting a hand on his head like he was fighting off a headache.

Priest Seto stood up and focused on Shadi. "Explain yourself, Shada. What is going on here? And if this is truly the future…what role do you play in this? Explain."

"You two know each other?" asked Yu-Gi, a bit confused and more than plenty surprised.

Priest Seto seemed a bit surprised by the question, giving Yu-Gi a double look. "Shada was the bearer of the Millennial Key in Egypt. If this is truly millennia into the future, I want to know how this is possible." His icy gaze swept back to Shadi as he spoke.

"Is that true, Shadi?" asked Yu-Gi, sounding a tad stunned.

"Yes, it is," Lance answered. "I remember that fact quiet clearly." He looked at Shadi from under his wrist because he was still clutching his forehead.

"There will be time for that later," replied Shadi, monotone. "We have much more important things to deal with."

"Can you tell us more about what just happened?" asked Yami with a slight nod.

"Besides what you know about the power of the Millennial Items working in unison, there is nothing else to tell," replied Shadi. "There has never been anything like this before."

"I have a question," said Mai as she looked into the room. "How can everyone be in two places at once?"

"No one is in two places at once," replied Shadi. "Everyone present is a completely separate person."

"That may be," said Lance. "But the only reason I was able to exist with Drake was because of how I died. How is it possible for me to still exist when myself from the past was snatched away the moment before he died?"

"Thinking about it makes my head hurt," complained Joe.

"As if that's hard," replied Tristan.

"Hey!"

Shadi ignored their bantering and turned back to the serious crowd who would actually pay attention to what he had to say. "Since this has never happened before, I do not know how the Millennial Items made this all possible. However, one thing is for sure, fate has played a hand in this."

"Some things will never change," muttered Shaylana, groaning the moment he said the word 'fate.'

"Get to the point," said Seto Kaiba, tersely. "How do we undo this whole mess?"

"You cannot," answered Shadi. "No one can undo what fate has done."

"I have had it up to here with this 'fate' nonsense!" snapped Kaiba. "And I am sick of all of all of your mind games!" He stepped further forward, both hands clenched into fists. He wanted to lash out at something, but what that was he had no idea.

"Brother, please calm down!" insisted Mokuba.

"Do you mean there is a reason for this, Shadi?" asked Yami.

"Yes. There are very dangerous times ahead," answered Shadi. "A dark force has been growing in secret for millennia. It is now strong enough to rival even the combined strength of the Millennial Items."

"Oh my…" gasped Téa.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Lara. She glanced to Drake nervously and wrapped her fingers around the chain of her locket.

"That you must find out on your own," said Shadi. "Trust your own hearts."

"So you tell us to do something and you won't even tell us what that thing is?" Yami Seto harshly asked. Shadi merely nodded calmly, unfazed by the assorted glares he was getting from some of them.

"Are you sure there is nothing more you can tell us about this threat, Shadi?" asked Ishizu.

"There is nothing more I know about it," he answered. "Though I will soon be leaving to watch it more closely."

"Is that safe?" Serenity blurted out. She then looked sheepish. Despite their best efforts, Duke, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity had found themselves entering the room more and more. Now they were all clustered around the wall by the door. It was nearly impossible to move in that room now—there was just too many people.

"Do not worry about me," replied Shadi. "As for the rest of you. You must join together in order to beat this threat. Fate drew you here for a reason, so you had best start preparing yourselves."

"You mean you want all of us to work together?" asked Marik, eying up his unconscious dark side. "That's not going to happen."

"It must or else everything will be engulfed in darkness," said Shadi.

"_What_ is that supposed to mean?" grated Kaiba.

"AGH!" came a scream of pain, cutting everything else off.

While the others were busy talking with Shadi, Yami Bakura has slowly been sneaking closer to Bakura, almost like a lion, weaving through the group without bumping anyone. He had been so stealthy that Lance and Drake hadn't even noticed. Then he pounced, grabbing Bakura's right arm and jamming it up behind his back in an attempt to regain possession of the Millennial Ring. Bakura had only barely managed to keep a hold of the Millennial Item, it being gripped in his left hand.

Before anyone else could react, Yami Bakura suddenly and forcefully let go of Bakura as if there had been a flame between them. Yami Bakura was clutching his own right arm in the exact same way Bakura was.

"You freak!" exclaimed Joe, ready to jump Yami Bakura. He would have too, if there wasn't a bed and three people in his way.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Yami Bakura, still clutching his arm.

"Bakura, get that ring away from him," whispered Duke, pulling Bakura behind the bulk of the group. Bakura whimpered slightly from fear, but offered no resistance.

"You will not be able to harm him," Shadi said to Yami Bakura.

"What are you talking about?!" demanded the thief.

"You three," said Shadi, gesturing to Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Thief Bakura, "are all part of each other. Therefore you won't be able to hurt him without hurting yourself. The same is true about all the rest of you."

"I don't believe it!" snapped Yami Bakura.

"You already know better," said Shadi, his tone not changing one iota. Yami Bakura was glaring daggers at him, as if he was the reason for the problem.

"Hey Kaiba, you wouldn't happen to have a jail or something like that on this thing, would you?" asked Tristan, not taking his eyes off of Yami Bakura.

"Your petty squabbles don't concern me," shot Kaiba.

"Kaiba! This concerns all of us!" shouted Yami, taking a step towards him. For a moment it looked like their rivalry would rise again.

"Save it Yu-Gi," replied Kaiba, coldly.

"Hey guys, you do realize we can't go around calling all three of them Yu-Gi, right?" asked Joe.

It went silent for a long second while everyone realized how obvious that necessity was. A few of the sets glanced at each other briefly, as if trying to decide who had the right to what name. Others fell into thought, letting their minds wander to alternative ways to address their friends—some more comic than others.

"Yeah…what are we going to call everyone?" asked Téa after that moment.

"Well…erm…that's a good question," said Drake.

"It would be easier to discuss when everyone is awake," said Lance.

"It's something we really need to think about, though," commented Prima, leaning against Lance's shoulder. "For that matter, we need to decide what we are going to do once we land."

"I have a few ideas," Lance said, smiling at her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh brother…" groaned Drake.

"There is one more pressing issue, which is the reason for my visit," said Shadi, turning all attention back to him.

"What would that be?" asked Ishizu.

"As the guardian of the Millennial Items, I must determine which of you are the ones chosen to bear them," answered Shadi.

"Oh…"

The room went quiet as the full force of that statement settled on them. Once more, they glanced around at the Millennial Items that had been scattered about as if just remembering that they were there. A few people looked at the sets, wondering things like which Yu-Gi would be best suited for the Millennial Puzzle.

"Er…shouldn't we wait until everyone is awake?" asked Téa, glancing at the unmoving forms on the beds.

"The magic of the Millennial Items must be settled quickly," replied Shadi. "And I do not have time to linger here. The true bearers must be determined now."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Joe, skeptically.

"My Millennial Key will show me to which heart each Millennial Item is drawn to," answered Shadi.

"Is he for real?" Duke whispered to Tristan. "No one is normally this mysterious."

"Normal doesn't exist any more, Duke," replied Tristan, glancing around the room.

"Pharaoh, with your permission, I would like to decide the fate of the Millennial Puzzle first," Shadi said to Yami.

Yami looked a bit surprised, but he picked the puzzle off of the table. "Yes, of course. But is it fair to do it with myself from the past still unconscious?"

"My key will work just the same," answered Shadi, accepting the Millennial Puzzle. He held it in his right hand, picking the Millennial Key off of his neck and holding it in his left hand. "The three of you just need to relax, my Millennial Key will see into your minds and know where the puzzle is most drawn to." Both the Millennial Puzzle and Key began to glow faintly in his hands. Yu-Gi glanced over at Yami, slightly nervous and unsure. Yami was watching, intrigued. The pharaoh was still out cold, breathing semi-hardly.

"I hope Yug gets it," muttered Joe.

"Shadi knows what he's doing…I hope," said Drake to the circle of people clustered around him; Lance, Prima, and Lara. "Something else going wrong would be like lightning striking the same place twice—what are the odds of that?"

"With this group? Very good," answered Lance, causing everyone who heard him to sweatdrop from the utter truth of it.

The two items Shadi was holding continued to emit a soft aura. The Millennial Key twitched and vibrated like the hand of a neurotic clock. It flickered between Yami, Yu-Gi, and the unconscious pharaoh in unpredictable intervals. Shadi didn't even glance up, his attention was focused on the key. The glow from the two Millennial Items faded. The key had stopped, now pointing directly at Yami.

"You are the one the puzzle wishes to serve, my pharaoh," stated Shadi. He stepped between the pharaoh's and past Lance's bed to hand the puzzle back to him.

"Thank you, Shadi," answered Yami, accepting it.

"You will need it to remember all that you have forgotten," explained Shadi. "Be sure to use it to guide the other bearers and protect your two brothers."

"Don't worry, I will," said Yami, putting a hand on Yu-Gi's shoulders.

"I know you'll do a great job, Yami," said Yu-Gi. While he felt odd not gaining the puzzle, he knew that it belonged with Yami. Yami was the one who needed it most.

"Thank you for your confidence, aibou," replied Yami. "I am only sorry we no longer share the bond we once did through the Millennial Puzzle."

"That's not true," replied Yu-Gi, standing up between the bed and the end table. "We're still friends, and the bond of friendship is not that easily broken." Yami smiled and nodded in agreement.

There was an unmistakable coughing noise from the corner of the room where past Shaylana's bed was. Yami Seto shot Seto Kaiba a nasty look which was ignored. Priest Seto hardly noticed, as most of his attention was focused on past Shaylana, who was mumbling incoherently on the bed. Shaylana kept trying to reach her as well, but both were making little progress.

Yami placed the Millennial Puzzle back around his neck, glancing around at the faces of his closest friends which had gathered around him. They were all smiling back, reassuring him. Yami had been concerned about how Yu-Gi would feel, losing the puzzle, but his counterpart didn't seem depressed at all.

Yu-Gi seemed to pick up on this concern. "Like Shadi said, you'll need the puzzle to get your memories back. And we all want to help you remember."

"Aibou…thanks," Yami replied, his violet eyes showing with true gratitude.

Shadi's blank eyes began to scan the room, deciding which Millennial Item would be next. Marik caught his gaze, then glanced down at the Millennial Rod in his crossed arms. He hesitated for just a moment.

"Please take this," said Marik, stepping carefully around priestess Ishizu, who was sitting carefully in a chair nursing her sore arm besides past Shaylana's bed. "I know I've abused its power." He glanced at the bed on the far wall. "And I do not want to see it fall into the hands of my dark side ever again."

"Thank you, you have learned well the consequences of the path of darkness," replied Shadi.

"I am proud of you brother," smiled Ishizu.

"Thanks sister," said Marik, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

Yami glanced at the rod, trying not to worry. They had all seen first hand how dangerous the rod could be if it fell into the wrong hands. However, he knew that there would come a time when he would have to work along side whoever held the rod. He forced his nerves to calm down while Shadi accepted the rod from Marik.

"The rod might be returned to one of us," commented Yami Seto, glancing to Seto Kaiba and Priest Seto. Priest Seto finally looked up from past Shaylana's injured form.

Joe started chuckling, which gradually grew into side-bursting laughter. "Kaiba? Having something dealing with magic?" He doubled over he was laughing so hard, almost rolling on the floor. Every eye in the room locked on him, including six icy blue eyes with a glare so cold it froze Joe up in mid laugh.

"Peasant…" muttered Yami Seto.

"Seto…please…don't start," asked Shaylana, timidly.

"Don't worry, he's not worth my time," replied Yami Seto, taking her hand.

"They all sound so much alike I can't tell them apart," commented Shayla, who was rubbing one of her temples like she was getting a headache. Voice tone was her main way of telling one person from another since she was blind.

"I'll help you learn the difference," Shaylana told her.

"Hush you two, Shadi has started," said Yami Seto, gently.

At that time, a doctor quietly poked his head into the room to see to his patients. However, after seeing the present assortment of people he pulled out, cleaned his glasses, and did his best to treat the entire thing like a figment of his imagination.

Once more, Shadi was holding the Millennial Key in his left hand, while the Millennial Rod was laying on his open right palm. Both began to glow slightly, drawing every eye in the room onto it. Some of the tension about a backfire was starting to wane, so everyone seemed slightly more relaxed. The key once more twitched, pointing at various individuals. It didn't take long for the glowing to fade, once more revealing the Millennial Item on the one meant to bear it.

Priest Seto stood as Shadi walked over to hand it to him. He accepted the rod without taking his eyes off of Shadi.

"Thank you, but you still need to answer our questions about you," stated Priest Seto, firmly.

"In time," replied Shadi, dismissively.

"Er…congratulations," Mokuba said to Priest Seto, trying to figure out the right words for this situation. Even though he wasn't his older brother, Mokuba still had an instant type of respect for him.

Priest Seto turned and blinked at him a moment before replying, "Thank you."

"Mokuba, don't get involved in this," stated Kaiba, frowning with his arms crossed.

"It's too late for that. We're all involved whether we want to be or not," commented Yami Seto.

"I didn't ask you," retorted Kaiba.

"Please, not now," pleaded Shayla and Shaylana. Both Setos huffed and went silent, turning the backs of their shoulders towards each other. It was silent for a tense moment as the others in the room forced themselves not to stare.

"Shadi," said Ishizu, stepping forward with the Millennial Necklace in her hand. "Please determine the rightful bearer of this." She handed the necklace to him.

"Thank you," Shadi said, tonelessly, as he accepted the next Millennial Item.

"Are you sure about this Ishizu?" asked Odion.

Ishizu nodded. "I failed the Millennial Necklace when I failed to predict the outcome of my duel against Kaiba."

Priestess Ishizu lowered her head. "I too failed my duty as a bearer when I failed to protect my pharaoh." She gingerly pressed the half-melted bag of ice against her bruises.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, sister…er…sisters?" said Marik.

Priestess Ishizu forced herself to smile brightly. "It is an honor to be considered part of your family."

As they spoke, the key and necklace started glowing, breaking off their conversation. As if mesmerized, those present watched as the key determined who would bear the necklace. That is, everyone but one. Yami Bakura had once again been stealthy slipping closer to Bakura, who had been trying to disappear in the back of the group. He took advantage of the times when Drake and Lance were focused on other things, like what Shadi was doing.

The light faded. Out of sheer luck, Drake and Lance glanced up and saw Yami Bakura. Both glared at him, causing him to stop. Yami Bakura crossed his arms and glowered at them, as if daring them to do something about it. The air around them cracked with tension, which hardly anyone else noticed. Drake and Lance stepped forward, ready to back up their silent threat.

Shadi walked over to priestess Ishizu and placed the Millennial Necklace in her uninjured hand. "It wishes to serve you once more."

Priestess Ishizu turned the item over her fingers, feeling the slightly warm metal. "Thank you, Shada." She glanced over at Yami and the still unconscious pharaoh. "I promise I will not fail again."

"You'll have us here to help you," said Ishizu.

"And I swear I will protect you just like I have protected Ishizu and Marik," added Odion.

Priestess Ishizu looked like she was going to cry from happiness. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I've done to deserve this, but I am so happy anyways." She glanced away, the ice shifting slightly in the bag that she was holding.

"Everything seems to be going okay so far," noted Duke as continued to lean against the door frame. However, he was ready to defend Serenity in a moment if the need arose—in a moment quicker than Tristan at that. "I think the only thing we need to worry about is the psychopaths that are present." His green eyes glared briefly at Yami Bakura, then at Yami Marik who was also still unconscious. Bakura trembled slightly beside him.

"That's definitely true," agreed Mai. "But I'm too interested to leave anyways."

"We can't leave," said Téa from across the bed. "Our friends need us here."

"Yeah, and if we leave we'll never figure out what's going on here," added Tristan. Yu-Gi nodded in agreement.

Shadi walked over to the first bed on the left, Shaylana's. "I need to determine the destiny of the Millennial Scales now."

Shaylana quickly glanced down at her past self, who was still whimpering slightly in pain. Then she glanced at Shayla, who had tensed up but had said nothing. Yami Seto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Shaylana picked up the scales and handed them to Shadi without saying anything.

Shadi again started to focus his key on the other Millennial Item, causing both to glow. The key twitched and pivoted only slightly. It didn't take long for Shadi to stop. He handed them back to Shaylana. "They want to serve you. Use them to protect your sisters, they need you."

Shaylana looked a bit nervous as she accepted them. "T-thanks."

"You'll do fine," said Yami Seto, sliding an arm around her and pulling her close. "Just believe in yourself."

Shayla had lowered her head a bit, not meeting anyone's eyes while Shaylana tried to swallow the butterflies that threatened to escape from her stomach.

"Are you okay, Shayla?" Kaiba asked, turning to her.

She straightened up. "They had…sentimental value to me. …But it's time for me to move on."

"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba.

Shayla's head bobbed down again. "…Luther gave them to me." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"_She's __still__ thinking about her old boyfriend?!"_ though Kaiba, exasperated.

"I know," stated Shadi. "Because I was the one who gave them to him."

Shayla's head jerked up and her whole body stiffened. "You…knew my Luther?" Her voice wavered from surprise.

"Yes," said Shadi. "I knew he would hand the Millennial Scales to you, so I made sure he bought them."

Shayla went silent, processing that information through a veil of shock. Shadi turned away from her and walked back between the beds to a more central location in the room. A few tried to make room for him to pass, although there was little space for them to shuffle to. However. Shadi managed to pass by without even brushing them with his robe.

"Shayla? Are you okay?" asked Shaylana. Shayla barely nodded in reply.

Shadi glanced to the back of the group, where Bakura was hiding. "It is now time to determine the bearer of the Millennial Ring."

Bakura couldn't have looked more relieved. He carefully stepped around Tristan and Duke and handed Shadi the ring. Shadi instantly began to focus on the two items, causing them to glow.

"I never want to see that thing again," he said, feeling Yami Bakura's eyes boring into the back of his neck.

"As long as it doesn't end up in the hands of that thief, I don't care who gets it," commented Lara, glaring at Yami Bakura.

"Or that thief," reminded Prima, pointing to Thief Bakura, who was unconscious on the bed closest to the window.

"There's no way anyone here would let any Millennial Item fall into their hands," said Lance.

The light pulsing from the key and ring faded. The key was pointing directly back to Bakura, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Yami Bakura was giving him a look, that, if it could kill, Bakura would have been dead. Shadi handed the Millennial Ring back to him.

"Guard it well," he said, monotone.

"T-there has to b-be some m-mistake," stammered Bakura, holding the ring as far away from himself as possible. "I can't c-control this t-thing."

"Yes you can, you just need to learn how," said priestess Ishizu.

"Compared to the other two options, you really are the only choice," stated priest Seto.

Bakura looked at Yami Bakura, then Thief Bakura. He looked like he was about to cry at this ironic twist. His head hung low as he shuffled behind Tristan and Duke again.

"Hang in there man," said Tristan.

"Yea," agreed Joe. "Look on the bright side. At least that evil spirit isn't in the ring to control you any more."

Bakura glanced at them, and both could see he looked terrified. All their consolations died on their lips.

"_That foolish boy will be easy enough to kill,"_ thought Yami Bakura, bitterly. _"Then I can reclaim my power."_ Once more, he was slowly slinking closer to Bakura.

Drake and Lance noticed and were on him in a moment. They stood in front of him with arms folded defiantly.

"Stay away from the boy," glowered Lance.

"Try anything and we'll pound you flat," added Drake, cracking his knuckles under the gauntlet.

"You don't scare me," spat Yami Bakura.

"Restrain him," said Shadi. "There is one more item to decide its destiny."

"With pleasure," smirked Drake and Lance.

Both grabbed onto one of Yami Bakura's arms, forcing them behind his back. Yami Bakura kicked and struggled and swore, but he could not throw off the former guard and the dragon fanatic. Yami Bakura swore sharply in Egyptian, growling low under his breath.

"Let go of me!" fumed Yami Bakura, kicking Drake hard in the leg. But he did not let go.

"Yeah, right," retorted Drake.

Shadi walked over and pulled the Millennial Eye out of one of Yami Bakura's pockets.

"That's mine!" protested Yami Bakura, still struggling.

Drake was wide eyed, his upper lip curling in. "Wrong! That was my dad's!" He pulled Yami Bakura's arm further up his back. "You're the one who stole it from him!! It's all your fault he's in a coma right now!!!"

"Drake! Calm down!" exclaimed Lara.

"I swear I'll kill you all," cursed Yami Bakura.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to provoke him like this?" asked Téa.

"He's powerless without the ring, Téa," said Tristan.

"Yeah…but we still should be careful," said Yu-Gi.

"I say we throw him over the side of the blimp. That'll end things easy enough," said Joe.

"Why me?" whimpered Bakura, watching the whole thing fearfully.

While Drake and Lance held Yami Bakura, Shadi began to focus on the Millennial Key and the Millennial Eye. Attention was divided this time; some watching Shadi, some watching Yami Bakura. For the last time, the glowing faded. Shadi glanced to his side, where Drake and Lance were holding Yami Bakura.

Drake and Lance let go of the thief, who pushed himself away from them, causing himself to stumble. He backed up against the wall, massaging his arms. His upper lip had curled in into a snarl. He glared at Drake and Lance, already plotting his revenge.

However, neither of them noticed this. Shadi had turned to them, giving them a curious look. He then handed Drake the Millennial Eye.

"Thank you Shadi," replied Drake, genuinely grateful. "I'll be sure my dad gets this back. Then…he can finally wake up."

"Pegasus gets the eye back?!" exclaimed Joe. "Is your turban too tight or something?!"

"Calm down Joe," said Yu-Gi. "I'm sure there's a reason."

"No," Shadi said to Drake. "Your father has abused the power of the Millennial Eye. So, it is now yours."

Drake looked at him in disbelief, his jaw hanging open. Lance openly started, looking furtively between Drake and Shadi. Prima and Lara were both surprised by this—and greatly worried.

"A-are you sure about that?" asked Lara, stunned.

"The Millennial Key does not make mistakes."

Drake gaped at the small object in his hand, rolling his fingers across the smooth surface. It felt warm in his palm, but he shuddered as he touched it, remembering all of the problems that it had caused for him, his adopted dad, and his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" asked Lance, noticing his actions.

"Yeah…I think so," stammered Drake.

"You've been trying so hard to find the Millennial Eye to wake up your father," said Prima. "You should be happy. Your search has come to and end."

"But…will dad ever wake up now?" asked Drake.

"Who cares," muttered Kaiba, a comment that was ignored.

"Once the magic surrounding the Millennial Eye is calmed, Pegasus will awaken," answered Shadi. "As soon as you claim the eye, his coma will end."

Drake nodded, slowly, still taking it all in. There were no words to help him feel at ease. His mouth felt dry as he thoughts wandered despite his best efforts to remain optimistic.

"Ugh…" a low moan from one of the beds quickly ended that conversation. The pharaoh winced, his hand moving up to rub his head as he struggled to regain consciousness.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Yami.

"Ugh…where…am I?" asked the pharaoh, groaning, as he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy," said Yu-Gi. "You're still badly hurt."

The pharaoh blinked a few times. His eyes darted around the room, at all the technology he had never seen before, at all the people he knew, or thought he knew, or knew he didn't know. And finally, he took in Yami and Yu-Gi, who were standing closest to him. Beyond shock didn't even come close to describing his expression.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? What is this place? How did we get here? What happened to...?" he asked, rapid fire.

"One question at a time," said Yami, holding his palms up to slow him down.

"And you do need to take it easy," said Téa, concerned. "We don't want you to hurt yourself any more." The pharaoh eyed them all warily.

"My lord," said Ishizu, stepping forward. She knelt before him, then stood up and continued. "I know this is going to seem hard to believe, but this is the future."

"The…future?" asked the pharaoh, again looking around.

"There was an accident with the Millennial Items," explained Yami. "It has drawn you and your fellow bearers to the future right before the moment of your deaths."

"Then who are you and why do you look like me?"

"That's because I am you," answered Yami. The pharaoh's eyes went wide. Yami quickly explain about how his soul had been sealed inside the Millennial Puzzle, and how the same accident had pulled him out of the puzzle, thus making the three of them have different physical bodies. He added that the same thing had happened to most of the bearers as well.

"We are exactly the same?" asked the pharaoh, amazed. He looked to his friends from the past for affirmation of the whole story, and they nodded in agreement.

"Not exactly," said Yami. "You know the past and Yu-Gi knows the present. I would know both the past and present, if my memories had not been sealed away when I sealed my soul in the puzzle."

"You can't remember anything about our reign in Egypt?" asked the pharaoh, surprised.

"Nothing at all," Yami said, shaking his head. "Not even my own name."

"That's right," said Téa. "We do need to figure out what to call everyone. We can't have everyone going by the same name. Things are confusing enough here without all that."

"I know," said Joe. "It makes my head spin."

"As if that's hard," said Duke.

"Hey!"

"My name is Atem," replied the pharaoh.

"Atem…" said Yami, distantly.

"Does it mean anything to you?" asked Yu-Gi.

"Nothing at all, aibou. I can't remember anything at all," sighed Yami.

"I remember planning on sealing my soul away to stop Zorc Necrophades. I was just about to—but then I woke up here," said Atem. "Total amnesia would have been the result, I see…"

"Do not blame yourself my pharaoh," said priestess Ishizu. "It was the only way."

"I shall continue to go by Yami," said Yami, glancing down at the puzzle. "And hopefully soon I can remember what I have forgotten."

"Well Yami, you know we'll all be here to help you!" chimed Joe.

"Definitely," agreed Téa, holding up her right hand. Joe and Tristan nodded and did the same. Yami couldn't help but faintly smile, relieved that he had the support of his friends. He glanced at Atem without him noticing, feeling a sense of hope. This was definitely his chance to regain his memories. Around the room, various groups broke off into their own private conversations.

"Priestess," Marik said to priestess Ishizu. "You used to serve the goddess Isis. You should call yourself Isis so we can tell you apart from sister."

Priestess Ishizu looked a bit startled. "Go by the name of one of the goddesses? Wouldn't that invoke her wrath?"

"I would think she would be honored to have someone like yourself representing her," said Ishizu.

Priestess Ishizu thought about it for a moment. "Very well, if you insist, I will call myself Isis."

"It suits you," said Odion. "You shouldn't fear using that name."

The group around Shaylana's bed drew closer together, forcing Seto Kaiba to be in it whether he wanted to be or not. Priest Seto was also forced to turn away from the injured Shaylana to participate in their discuss. Mokuba looked between the Shaylas and Setos in a type of awe.

"I suppose we should also figure out nicknames," said Yami Seto.

Shaylana nodded, glancing between her two blind sisters. She took the hand of her past self. "She has gone through enough turmoil. She can still go by Shaylana. I'll shorten my name to Shea. It is still the same name as Shayla and Shaylana, but it can help everyone when they wish to address us."

"That's very noble of you, love," said Yami Seto, whispering in her ear.

"And thank you," said Shayla, blushing faintly. "I know how hard it is to find a name that fits."

"But what about all my big brothers?" asked Mokuba, curiously.

"They are not your brothers, Mokuba," replied Kaiba, coldly.

"You need to learn humility," retorted Priest Seto.

"Please don't fight," pleaded Shea, quieting them.

"Seth," said Mokuba, spontaneously. He looked to Yami Seto and Priest Seto. "One of you can go by Seth. It's only changing one letter."

"It was the name of Adam and Eve's third son," commented Shayla. "It means 'granted', like, a gift."

"That's right," agreed Shea. "Because Seth was seen as the second chance by his parents." She paused, twirling some of her curls around her fingers.

"Seth?" asked Priest Seto, intrigued. He glanced at Shaylana, who had gone quiet. "Very well, I will use that name."

Shea spoke softly, remembering her brothers that she would never see again. "It was the name of one of my older brothers..." she whispered, missing them greatly.

Priest Seto's eyes went wide when he caught the remark that she didn't intend to be heard. He glanced at Shaylana, worried that she would take his new nickname in the wrong way. However, he didn't want to retract the name and make himself look indecisive. So, he kept his mouth shut despite his apprehension.

Yami Seto smirked. "That gives me an idea. Call me Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?!" exclaimed Joe. "Like from Final Fantasy 7?!"

Tristan sweat-dropped. "Leave it to you to know every game ever created."

Yami Seto, now Sephiroth, smirked evilly and glared wickedly at Joe. "You can be Aeris."

Joe's eyes went wide and he backed up, nearly tripping over Tristan, who had been standing right behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting a masamune to fall at any moment. Sephiroth chuckled.

"I thought you said he wasn't worth your time," sighed Shea.

"I couldn't resist that one," answered Sephiroth.

While their conversation went on, Drake's group was also talking about the same thing. They gathered close enough to hear each other, but they didn't close themselves off from the rest of the room entirely. They leaned over past Lance's bed, doing their best to include him and past Prima in the discussion.

"I guess we should determine new names for ourselves," said Lance, checking to make sure Yami Bakura wasn't moving in on Bakura again.

"Yeah," agreed Drake, clutching the Millennial Eye tightly in his fist. "Well, it's only you and yourself from the past that share the same name. What do you want to do about that?"

"Hmm," Lance considered it for a moment. "Mori also means Lance, and Mori is a word myself from the past would be more familiar with. So he would probably be more comfortable being called Mori."

(AN/ Given the weird mix of languages in this anime, where everyone can understand English, Japanese, and ancient Egyptian. Mori is Japanese for a lance aka the weapon. Reasonable suspension of disbelief as the universal language of anime destroys language barriers)

Past Prima glanced up at them, then back at Mori. "I will make my name fit his as well. Call me Itoko."

(AN/ Itoko is Japanese for a female cousin, which is what Prima means in Spanish.)

"Thanks, Itoko," said Prima. "And try not to look so worried. Lance and Mori are both fighters. I am sure he'll be fine." Itoko nodded, slowly, but it was clear by her expression she was still very concerned.

"Stop right there!" snapped Lance at Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura glared at him, crossing his arms. "Stop what?" He sneered.

"You're trying to slip in and attack Bakura again, just like a kage," growled Lance.

(AN/ Again, a language mix. Kage is Japanese for shadow.)

"Give it up already," grumbled Drake.

"Kage?" asked Yami Bakura. "That has a nice ring to it. And it fits me as well. Kage." His eyes darted back to Bakura, smirking sinisterly at him. "And speaking of rings…" Bakura gulped, paled, and trembled, trying to back further away from Kage, but he was already against the wall. Duke and Tristan stood firmly, ready for a fight.

"You know you cannot hurt the boy without hurting yourself," stated Shadi.

"Someone tie that thief up already," grumbled Joe.

"Ugh…" another groaned broke off all the conversations. Thief Bakura sat up, rubbing massaging his scalp, which had a large bandage over part of it. He slowly looked around the room, taking in the unusual details.

"Oh no! He's awake!" exclaimed Ishizu with wide eyes.

"Be careful everyone!" ordered Atem, standing up. He wobbled from fatigue for a moment, but managed to stay upright. Téa instantly urged him to lay back down to recover his strength. She insisted that he let the others handle it, but he ignored her.

Odion stepped in front of Marik, Ishizu, and Isis, ready to protect them. Sephiroth pulled Shea behind himself while Seth stood to confront the ancient thief. Shayla grabbed tightly onto Kaiba's arm. Lance was cracking his knuckles, anticipating a fight. Everyone stiffened up, preparing for the worse after seeing the first reactions.

Thief Bakura blinked blankly, scanning the room; from the tense faces to the medical equipment to the lights overhead to the remaining unconscious people to the window overlooking the sky. His eyes lingered extra moments on the various groups of identical people. However, his gaze was more of curiosity than animosity.

"If you try anything you will regret it," threatened Atem. "We have you outnumbered, you might as well give up."

Thief Bakura turned and looked at him, again blinking blankly. "Who are you?"

"Something…seems off," whispered Yu-Gi.

"Everything is off," replied Duke.

"Don't play dumb with us kaitou!" snapped Joe, both hands tightened into fists.

(AN/ Kaitou is Japanese for a phantom thief)

"Be careful Joe," said Yami. "I get the feeling he is someone you don't want to pick a fight with."

"Kaitou?" asked Thief Bakura. "Is that my name?"

"Impossible…" Kage muttered, in total disbelief. He forced his mouth closed and looked at Thief Bakura with a type of disgust.

"What are pulling?!" snapped Seth.

"I don't remember," answered Kaitou, looking genuinely perplexed.

"What?"

"I don't remember," repeated Kaitou.


	4. The Trial of Thief Bakura

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All attention had been drawn to Kaitou. He looked around the faces of those there with him, but all he saw was anger and hatred. Yami Marik was in the bed to the left of him, by the window, still unconscious from taking a dinner plate to the head. To the right was Atem's bed, which had been deserted when the pharaoh stood up to confront his ancient enemy. The Ishtars were near him, with Isis still sitting down from her injury. Yami and Yu-Gi were also there, Yami ready to help support his past self, who was on the verge of collapsing again from exhaustion.

Joe, Téa, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura (who was smushed in the back of the group) were on the other side of Atem's bed. Joe and Tristan looked ready for action, both with fists clenched tight. Mai and Serenity were at the foot of that bed, giving everyone else space. They could easily escape out the door if they had to. In the next bed was Mori, Lance's past self, who was suffering from severe blood loss. His skin was eerily pale. Itoko, Prima's past self, was trying not to cry as she sat beside him, holding his hand. Lara and Prima were with her, trying to calm her down and encouraging her to be strong. Nearby, in the aisle, stood Drake and Lance, both with crossed arms as they kept Yami Bakura, now called Kage, in their peripheral vision. Kage was near the door, nursing a strained arm. He glared down all of their backs, sizing them up, plotting revenge.

In the remaining bed by the door lay Shaylana, who was murmuring. Seth a.k.a. Priest Seto was close to her, and alternated his attention from the girl to the events happening around them. Sephiroth had stood up next to him, and was ready to take action in case Kaitou proved to be dangerous after all. On the other side of the bed sat Shayla and Shea, both not saying a thing. Kaiba and Mokuba were there too, Kaiba looking extremely cross, Mokuba looking eager but confused. Shadi was walking down the aisle towards Kaitou, the Millennial Key ready.

"No games thief!" snapped Sephiroth. "We all know your crimes, you cannot fool us by deny them now."

Kaitou merely blinked blankly back.

"Calm yourself," said Shadi. "It appears the accident with the Millennial Items has given this one amnesia as well." His glazed eyes momentarily wandered to Yami.

Kaitou was still looking the crowd over. The distrust he saw there was making him wary. He glanced out the window at the clouds rushing by and then around the room at the beds an equipment. But it as all foreign to him. Despite himself, he grew defensive. For whatever reason they didn't trust him meant that he couldn't let his guard down around them.

"That is still no excuse for the atrocities he committed in Egypt and the blood he spilled!" exclaimed Atem.

"I agree, my pharaoh," said Isis, with more venom than anyone had ever heard from her.

"Whatever you're planning, it can wait until you are all off of my ship!" snapped Kaiba.

"This is something that cannot wait," replied Sephiroth, icily. The two of them started bickering amongst themselves. Nearby, Shea was sweat-dropping.

"How did the two of you ever share a body?" she asked. No one answered her.

Joe, Téa, and Tristan were all quickly asking Yami about details on Kaitou. However, due to his amnesia he could tell them nothing. He was among the few who felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the thief, knowing the pain of amnesia personally.

"J-just keep him a-away from me," stammered Bakura, looking wide-eyed at Kaitou. The Millennial Ring was still gripped tightly in his hands.

"Chill, Bakura," said Joe. "You've got a Millennial Item, you've got to be strong and have faith in yourself. Besides, he's got nothing. You can take him." Bakura looked at him like he had lost his mind.

Kaitou closed his eyes, trying to block out their frank discussion of him. He searched his mind for clues that would have earned him the title 'thief' but his mind was filled with white fog. He had so many questions to ask about the situation, but didn't dare because of the disdainful looks he was getting.

Shadi stepped forward and declared, "Let the Millennial Scales decide his fate. That is, with your permission, my pharaoh." On the other side of the room Shea made a high-pitched noise as her eyes went wide.

"Yes, that is the best solution," stated Atem with a nod. All attention shifted back to Shea. She was sweating and appeared to be very, very nervous.

"I…can't," she stammered softly.

"Don't be afraid, beloved," Sephiroth whispered in her ear, getting a glare from Seto. "You can do it, you'll be fine." He gentle escorted her up and nudged her across the room. Shea tried to protest, but failed and resigned.

Yami offered her his chair and she sat down besides Kaitou's bed. Kaitou eyed her up warily. Shea set the Millennial Scales on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes as she started to focus, forcing her mind to reach into the depths of the scales just like Isis had taught her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suspiciously.

"She'll only be asking questions," stated Shadi. "I suggest you answer honestly."

"I've never really seen Shayla use the scales, this should be interesting," commented Drake, peering over shoulders.

"They'd better judge that thief harshly," growled Lance. "He deserves the worse punishment imaginable."

"Was he really that bad?" asked Lara.

"Worse," replied Lance.

"_Time for me to leave before they decide to put __me__ on trial,"_ thought Kage as he slipped out the door when everyone's attention was diverted.

Shea's brown eyes opened as she synced with her Millennial Item. The Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. "What would you like me to ask?" she asked those nearby. "I wasn't present when that battle took place."

"We can ask the questions, you just focus on the scales," said Isis, gently. Shea nodded.

"I have the first," said Atem, with a slight growl in his tone. He gripped the end table tightly. At first it looked like it was out of anger, but Yami and Yu-Gi suspected it was because he needed to, to support himself. "What did you do to my father's grave?!"

"_My...father?"_ wondered Yami.

"Who?" asked Kaitou, looking genuinely surprised at the question.

"Please answer," asked Shea, who seemed very nervous when she looked up at the thief. She inhaled slowly to try to conceal the shaking in her hands. "We're the ones asking the questions."

Kaitou turned to her, "And I have no idea what any of you is talking about."

"Liar!" snapped Atem.

"My pharaoh, please calm down," pleaded Isis.

"The scales haven't reacted," said Shea, slowly. "They can only judge what the person believes is true, not what is universally true or not…" She watched the two baskets on the scales, but they were still balanced perfectly, not budging in the slightest.

"Perhaps another question," suggested Shadi, still totally monotone. "You surely must recall your assault on the palace. Just admit what you did there."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about," replied Kaitou. He was starting to look amused, while the others were looking more and more frustrated. The scales did not budge in response to his answer.

In the aisle, a group of them broke into whispered discussion of their concerns. "The fact he doesn't remember doesn't change the fact that they happened," grumbled Lance.

"But point of view does matter to the Millennial Scales," answered Ishizu.

"Somehow, I'm beginning to think that we're not going to be happy with this outcome," groaned Lara.

Seth gave them all a harsh look, ending their conversation and drawing them back to the in-progress trial.

"You attacked the city, causing the deaths of countless people when Diabound struggled against Slifer," accused Sephiroth as he walked over to Shea's side. "What possessed you to harm so many innocent people?" His icy eyes glared at Kaitou.

"I did not!" protested Kaitou, indignant.

"Yes you did! We all saw!" exclaimed Atem.

"Well, I don't remember it at all!" countered Kaitou, rather smugly.

Shadi closed his eyes as he started focusing with his Millennial Key. It pulsed on his chest as he sunk into a type of trance. Kaitou watched him warily as the key swung in his direction. He then grimaced, a slightly nauseous look crossing his face.

Shadi lowered the Millennial Key. "It is pointless to continue any further. The results will be the same for whatever we ask."

"What?!" exclaimed Atem.

Shea lowered her head. "The Millennial Scales find you innocent on all charges," she said in a low voice.

"Hrmph," muttered Kaitou, though he still looked amused.

"That's impossible," said Marik. "After everything we've read about…"

"He got lucky if you ask me," growled Joe, making a fist. "But if he tries anything, I'll pound him!"

"You'll be the one on your back," said Marik.

"He's not someone you want to pick a fight with," added Odion before Joe could erupt again.

Joe muttered under his breath and withdrew, sulking slightly. Odion and Marik once more turned back to Ishizu and Isis, speaking briefly to each other in Egyptian. Judging from their sideways glances at Kaitou, it was clear that they were very unhappy with the outcome of the trial.

"My business here is done," said Shadi, turning to the door.

"Wait! Shada!" exclaimed Isis. "You still have to explain what force is at work here!"

He didn't stop and entered the hallway without acknowledging anyone. Joe and Tristan quickly hurried after him, but by the time they looked around the door frame, the mysterious key bearer was nowhere to be seen.

"He's…gone," said Joe.

"That one certainly is strange…" commented Mai.

"Hey!" exclaimed Drake. "That other thief is gone as well!"

"What?!"

"Grr! He must have slipped out when we weren't looking," said Lance. He growled low in frustration and hit his forehead with his palm, blaming himself for carelessness.

"He could be anywhere on the ship!" protested Prima.

"Great, one more thing to worry about," groaned Shayla.

But of everyone, Bakura looked the most nervous at this revelation, though he said nothing. He held the Millennial Ring, looking at it like it was a source of great pain. He cringed back further and would have slid through the wall if possible.

"Now what do we do?" asked Mokuba.

"Well, we do need to decide where everyone will be staying," said Drake, slowly.

Everyone slowly glanced around the room and a certain uneasiness fell among them all. Sephiroth smirked Kaiba, who scowled back his refusal. Other sets were also making uneasy eye contact. Odion, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Miss Isis, you are welcome to stay with us. I am sure Ishizu and Master Marik would agree," he told her.

"It's just Marik now, Odion," corrected Marik.

"I would be honored," said Isis, after seeing Ishizu nod beside her.

"But what about him?" asked Joe, gesturing to the still unconscious Yami Marik. The Ishtars gave him a collected look that caused the blond to shrink back and start examining the end table so he wouldn't have to meet their gaze.

"Prison is a good place for him, and those two thieves," grumbled Tristan. Kaitou's eyes slowly narrowed on him. Tristan looked bashful and pointed to Joe, blaming his words on his friend.

In the aisle, Lance grabbed Prima's hand and pulled her close. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled, flushing slightly pink. He ran his fingers through her violet hair before taking her hand in his.

"What was that?" asked Drake, suspiciously.

"You know you have more than enough space in the Duelist Kingdom for all of us," probed Lance.

"Your point?" asked Drake, skeptically, crossing his arms.

"You know we're not going to turn you out, so get to the point," added Lara.

Prima sighed happily. "The island is the perfect, cozy, romantic place for a wedding." She leaned her head against Lance's chest.

"Wait! Time out!" exclaimed Drake. His red eyes narrowed on Lance. "You told me you were already married!"

Lance shifted slightly. "Well, we about were…"

Lara picked up her dropped jaw. "You mean you two were only engaged?!"

Prima and Lance again shifted slightly. "Well…yes."

"But the Duelist Kingdom is the perfect place for our wedding," interjected Prima before Lara and Drake could protest anymore. "And since we're not connected to these two who want to keep dragging their feet…why, we could have it within a month!" Her face lit up as it bubbled over with wedding plans.

"I wouldn't mind that," smirked Lance. But then his eyes drifted over to Itoko and Mori in the hospital bed. "But what about…?"

"Oh! It can be a double wedding!" exclaimed Prima, excitedly. Drake and Lara were left massively sweat-dropping.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so pretty in the corner of the hospital wing. Mokuba shrunk back as tensions flew between his brother, Seth, and Sephiroth. Given their milder personalities, Shea and Shayla were having a hard time working up the nerve to interrupt the argument.

"I have no need for useless people hanging around," snapped Seto Kaiba, glaring at his brothers.

"You know, you don't really have a say in it once we make up our minds," said Sephiroth, calmly, just to antagonize him.

"Try me," glared Seto.

"Please, don't fight," pleaded Shea.

"I think it would be cool," said Mokuba. "I want all my brothers to come with us." He smiled brightly. Seth seemed a little taken back, having never known a sibling.

"They're not your brothers, Mokuba," grumbled Kaiba.

"But big brother…" protested Mokuba. "Where else will they go?"

"Don't worry about it, Mokuba," said Sephiroth. "We're coming with you regardless."

"No you're not!" snapped Kaiba.

"Don't take that tone with me," glowered Seth.

"Please, that's enough!" pleaded Shea, loudly. The guys fell silent. Her cry had startled several others in the hospital wing, breaking off those conversations for a moment of awkward silence. However, now that they stopped bickering it allowed Shea and Shayla to speak freely.

"I don't know what we're going to do with you and Shaylana, though…" said Shayla, quietly.

"I want to stay with the two of you," Shea replied. "I have to help; you both are blind. I'll be your eyes."

"Don't worry about me. I've dealt with it my whole life," Shayla replied.

"But she hasn't…" muttered Shea, looking at the bed.

Kaiba hesitated, because he did want to help them, if for the very basic reason to get close to Shayla. But his pride stopped him from opening his mouth. Sephiroth, however, had no such problem.

"Come with us, Shea," he said, placing his hand over hers.

Shea blushed slightly. "Are you sure tha—?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry about a thing," he replied.

"Excuse me," growled Kaiba. "But who said you're going anywhere?"

Sephiroth ignored him and turned to Shayla. "You know you're welcome to come too."

"I…but…" stammered Shayla, a bit taken back.

"Oh, moving in with Kaiba before the first date?" asked Mai jokingly. She had been listening in the whole time. "I didn't think you moved that quickly, Shayla."

"Mai!" exclaimed Shayla, her face flushing bright red. Kaiba's hands tightened into fists.

"Seto…" protested Mokuba.

Also, going on at the same time in the middle of the room Yu-Gi was talking cheerfully to Yami and Atem. His closest friends were clustered around them, finishing introductions and offering their support in various ways. Joe gritted his teeth with annoyance out of the fight among Kaiba's set, but actually managed to hold his tongue.

"You guys have to come with me and meet Grandpa!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. "He'd love to meet you both, I'm sure!"

"Your grandpa?" asked Atem, a bit surprised. He was still focusing on Kaitou.

"Yes," said Yami. "I'm sure you would get along well with him, and I'm sure we'd be welcome."

"That's so great!" chimed Tristan. "Three Yu-Gi's under one roof!"

"Seems like it would be a bit confusing," commented Duke.

"What isn't about today?" replied Téa. Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what I said," replied Tristan, instantly, rubbing the back of his head when he saw Serenity agree with Téa. "It would be confusing to have three Yu-Gi's under one roof!"

"You're not fooling anyone," Téa growled in his ear, causing Tristan to rub the back of his head even harder.

"Er…excuse me…" said a doctor, lightly tapping on the door. All sets of eyes turned to him, and he cringed under their weight. He shifted uncomfortably and forced himself not to think about the mass amount of twins present.

"What?" asked Kaiba, harshly, from the side of the room.

"We would like to continue to work on our patients," he said, somewhat timidly.

"Oh…right…" muttered Joe, looking a bit sheepish.

As if to cut out any protests, Kaitou started coughing. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, it was covered in his own blood. The Egyptian thief looked at it with surprised horror, puzzled as to why he was in this condition.

"D-do we have to leave?" asked Bakura, hesitantly. Leaving meant the chance of running into Kage. The doctor gave him a look telling him they had to.

"We might as well," sighed Yu-Gi. Yami and Atem nodded, but when Atem took a step forward, he almost fell. Yami caught him and sat him back on the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps it is best if you stay here and recover your strength," suggested Yami.

"I'm fine," insisted Atem. He seemed surprised that those around him didn't take his words as a royal order and still looked skeptical.

"Please, my pharaoh," said Ishizu, approaching him respectfully. "We wish for you to recover, and this is the best place for that."

Atem slowly looked around at everyone. He sighed and nodded, judging from their concerned looks. He sat further back up on the bed, hiding his slight annoyance.

"We'll be waiting for you as soon as they let you out of here, Atem," said Yu-Gi, cheerily.

"Thank you," answered Atem, off-handedly.

Everyone but those bed-bound filed out of the hospital wing and into the hall. Kaiba didn't waste a moment and started walking to his private quarters on the blimp. He didn't acknowledge anyone; he didn't even look back.

"Let's go, Mokuba, this doesn't concern us any more," he said, already showing those present his back.

"But Seto!" protested Mokuba.

"Go with him, don't worry. We'll find you later," said Sephiroth. Mokuba nodded sadly and followed his older brother.

"That one needs a major attitude adjustment," said Joe, grumbling.

Halfway through his complaint Seth walked passed him, bumping hard into his shoulder and causing him to stumble forward. Joe turned to fume at him but he had already strolled by, his cape fluttering behind him.

"Where are you going?" asked Yami.

Seth turned slightly, barely looking out of his peripheral vision. For a moment it looked like he was going to make a harsh remark before he noticed the speaker. He took a breath to calm himself down and turned completely around.

"I want to investigate matters for myself, my lord," he stated with a bow. He stood. "Excuse me." With that, he left. Yami seemed surprised by the formality, not remembering it at all from his past life.

"Shouldn't he stay with us?" asked Shayla, softly.

"It's not like he can go anywhere. This is an airship," reminded Shea.

Seth vanished around a corner and the others shifted uncomfortably in the silence. Itoko was still clinging to the frame of the door, looking in at her still unconscious fiancé. She blatantly refused Lance's attempts to escort her away. There was some uneasy murmuring about what would happen to those still in the infirmary. The Ishtars also broke from their private conversation. After some hesitation, they started down the opposite hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Yu-Gi.

"We have family matters to take care of," answered Ishizu. "Do not worry."

"We shall meet again," added Isis with a small bow. She tried not to cringe as she felt her injured shoulder throb.

Odion nodded and half-turned, waiting for Marik to join them. Marik worked his way through the crowd in the too narrow corridor and caught up with his family, looking back for a moment at the others with a look of remorse and guilt. All four then walked away, heading back to the section of the blimp with the private rooms. Everyone else watched them leave.

"Might as well get comfortably until this thing lands..." said Drake to break the silence.

"We can do that," smirked Lance, wrapping an arm around Prima's waist.

"Go get a room," muttered Drake, groaning.

"What a great idea," Lance smirked back.

"I know where the lounge is, lets hang out there," suggested Téa, trying to break up the uncomfortable public display of effection. "This way." She made a large motion with her arm and started to lead them down the hall.

"Where is it?" asked Tristan, talking as he walked.

The group slowly filtered down the hall, following Téa. Yami and Shea hung back for a moment, taking one last look at their counterparts in the hospital wing before following their friends. Itoko remained in the door frame alone as everyone else left. Téa didn't have far to lead them, after only a few turns she found a big, isolated room in the corner of the airship.

The lounge was large and spacious, covered with circular couches and end tables short enough to be footrests. Most of the furniture was either pure white or pastel blue in color. The windows here seemed slightly larger as well, because the entire room was well lit. A few posters of Duel Monsters hung on the walls. There was even a small fridge with drinks in the back and a large CD player.

"Not bad," said Mai. "I could get used to living in like this." She grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge and took a seat by the window. The rest of the group got adjusted similarly, talking amongst themselves as they did.

"What a day!" exclaimed Joe, flopping into a large armchair beside her.

"I just hope everyone will be okay," said Yu-Gi, thinking back to Atem in the hospital wing.

"I'm sure they'll all recover," stated Lance. "With modern medicine, there is little danger to them." Then, after a thoughtful pause he added, "Though I think Mori might need a blood transfusion." He turned to Drake. "Probably from me or you."

"You're closer to him than me," Drake instantly replied, suppressing shudder at the thought.

"I'm also worried about Shaylana," said Shea, sitting down beside Sephiroth, where he motioned her to. "She's gone through a lot."

"She'll be fine," said Sephiroth. "She's strong, like you." Shea flushed slightly pink. He glanced away calmly, draping both of his arms around the sofa casually, which meant putting an arm halfway around Shea's shoulders.

"How'd she get so messed up in the first place?" asked Tristan.

"None of your concern," snapped Sephiroth with a violent glare. His expression alone was enough to make Tristan and everyone else consider other topics.

Lara sat down on the armrest of Drake's chair. She looked down at his hands, noticing he was absentmindedly turning the Millennial Eye over and over. She could pick the slightest hints of tension in how he sat, but no one else noticed.

"We still need to figure out something to do with those psychos," said Joe, looking very uneasy as he awkwardly transitioned the entire conversation.

"Keep them away from me," said Bakura, with a shudder. He remained standing, looking out of one of the windows to hide his worried expression from everyone else.

"Well...first we need to find them," Duke pointed out.

"They could be anywhere..." murmured Serenity, sounding worried.

Bakura sighed slightly, shaking his head as his thoughts wandered to the memories of the time Yami Bakura, now called Kage, had taken complete control of him. He shifted with even more nervousness when he considered what Kage would do now that he was completely free and missing somewhere aboard the ship. Everyone present noticed his melancholy.

"Hey, Bakura, you've got to quit being scared of that thief and lay down the law!" exclaimed Joe, jumping to his feet with a power punch into the air. He was so forceful Mai dropped her drink in surprise.

"Hey, calm down there," she scolded him, quickly moving her stylish boots so they'd get no pop syrup on them.

"Er…sorry Mai," said Joe.

"...I wish it was that easy," said Bakura, quietly, with a sideways look at the Millennial Ring which he had yet to place back on his neck. No one heard his comment.

Joe went to sit back down, and noticed Drake's constant fiddling with the Millennial Eye.

"Aren't you going to put that in?" he asked the dragon-oholic. Drake gave him a look like he had lost his mind.

"It is yours now," said Tristan, coming to his friend's aid.

"But you know what happened when Pegasus put that in!" protested Téa.

"How could we forget?" asked Shayla with a shudder.

"But, it's his duty now to bear the Millennial Eye," said Yami.

"Hrmph, he's afraid," grumbled Sephiroth, who was ignored.

Drake glanced at the small, golden item in the palm of his hand, warily. It was clear he was apprehensive of it, and had good reason to be. It drove his adopted father to the brink of insanity and ripped his adopted family apart for years.

"Drake, dear," called Lara, gently, causing him to break his gaze and look over at her. "Remember what Shadi said? He said your dad would wake up once the magic around the Millennial Eye was calmed."

"Are you sure you want that nut to wake up?" asked Joe. The quadruple glare from Lance, Prima, Drake, and Lara caused him to again shirk in his antagonizing.

"Whatever happens, we're here," said Yu-Gi.

Drake nodded and again looked down at the item in his hand. The uncarved side was facing back at him. He once more glanced around the room, and all the faces looking back at him. Then, with one swift motion, he shoved the Millennial Eye into his left eye. The item seemed to leap out of his hand, driving itself into his skull.

There was a bright but small flash of light as the Eye made contact with its new bearer. Blood began to drip onto the white carpet floor in that same instant. No one seemed to take in these details, though. They were more absorbed by other things. The moment the Millennial Eye left his fingers Drake fell to the ground, clutching his face, scream at the top of his lungs in pain.


	5. Millennial Eye

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

AN/ This chapter goes out to Ryumasa! Consider it a very late Christmas, birthday, congratulations on finishing your first college semester, Valentine's Day, White Day and anything else I missed present with the hope and promise of more updates to come!

"Drake! Drake!" screamed Lara as she raced to his side.

He was on his knees and a hand, his other hand clutching his face around his left eye, where he had placed the Millennial Eye moments earlier. Blood seeped through his fingers, flecking the white carpet. He was breathing hard, gasping in pain. His ridged shoulders trembled despite his silence.

Lara knelt beside him, trying to comfort him while also attempting to pry his hand away to see the damage. Lance and Prima were both frozen on their feet, watching in a type of horror. Prima was inclined farther as if she was about to spring to help at an invisible cue. Yu-Gi and his friends gaped in silence, Yami being the most shocked of all. The moment Drake screamed, Shayla and Shea both impulsively grabbed onto Sephiroth's arms and clung tightly out of surprise and fear.

"Drake! Say something!" Lara continued to plead.

"That...kinda hurt..." gasped Drake, still keeping his head low and his hand on his face.

"He's not going to go psycho like Pegasus did, is he?" asked Joe, sounding slightly frantic. "That Millennial Eye is nothing but trouble!"

"It's okay," said Yami, although he was still worried and sitting on the edge of his seat.

Prima and Lance gathered around Drake and Lara, their horror dissolving when he spoke. Their bodies blocked everyone else's view as they tended to Drake. After a moment Lara managed to remove his hand. She didn't even flinch, although Prima gasped. Lance handed Lara a scrap of cloth and she cleaned the blood away from her boyfriend's face. It was completely silent. No one else wanted to break the moment.

"Do...you feel okay Drake?" Lara asked carefully once she had finished.

Drake nodded slowly. "Y-yeah... He swallowed, his voice sounding dry as he spoke.

He finally looked up at Lara, allowing everyone else in the room to see the result. The Millennial Eye was embedded in his left eye socket, the Eye of Horus symbol facing out. His red bangs just barely dangled in front of it, not enough to remotely conceal it. The only one who saw this and didn't cringe was Sephiroth. Joe and Tristan jumped, recalling their experiences during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Drake poked the Eye with a finger, his face blinking around the hard object in his skull.

"Gah! I don't want to go to the Shadow Realm!" shouted Joe, jumping over and behind the sofa, landing on his face.

"It's still Drake," commented Duke with a sweatdrop. He walked over to his friend, offering a hand to help him back on his feet.

"Oh...thanks," murmured Drake, accepting.

He stood and looked around at the uneasy faces, shifting from discomfort. His right eye went wide and distant as if he saw something beyond the back of the lounge. His left hand flew over the Millennial Eye again, his fingers spread across his forehead as if he had been nailed by a migraine.

"Drake!" gasped Lara in alarm.

"What is it?" asked Lance.

"I...see things..." he managed to stammer. "And I can't make it stop. There's people...and statues. Strange creatures. Places I don't know...I think some are ghosts. It's all coming in a jumbled blur. It's too much!" As he spoke his tone grew increasingly more frantic.

"He is going to go psycho!" exclaimed Joe, who had been most disturbed by the word 'ghost'.

"Give it a rest!" hissed Téa, forcing both him and Tristan to keep their mouths shut.

"Drake, please, look at me," pleaded Lara, trying to catch his gaze. "Just...don't think about it. Look at me." Tears weld up in the corners of her green eyes.

"Lara...I..." Drake muttered, pulling away from whatever only he could see. His red eye met her and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close for support.

"How sweet!" cooed Mai.

Near her, Shea shuddered, pulled her attention away from the Millennial Eye in Drake's skull. "I...never thought about the price it came with."

"Don't you worry about it," Sephiroth murmured in her ear, brushing aside a strand of her curly hair.

At Mai's exclamation, Drake's face instantly went beet red and he pulled away from Lara, looking down at the carpet completely flustered. Lara giggled slightly, still not taking her eyes off of him. Prima also looked relieved and again took Lance's hand. Duke watched them, clearly amused.

"You're still the same Drake," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks...I think," murmured Drake.

Duke looked him over again, noticing slight swelling and redness across the left half of his friend's face. "Maybe...you should go see a doctor, anyways." Drake pulled his attention away from Lara. "I mean, you did just lose an eye."

Shayla shuddered at the comment, not having been able to see for herself what had happened. She dug her nails into the armrest of the chair she was sitting in, unsure herself why she was so tense. "That...that's what happens when someone gets the Millennial Eye?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered, simply.

She wasn't the only one still freaked out. Joe and Tristan were still standing tensely, as if they expected a Shadow Game to erupt at any moment. Serenity, Mai, and Yu-Gi all looked slightly green and it was probably a good thing that they didn't eat much at the dance party when everything started. Yami, Sephiroth, and Duke were the ones who now appeared the least effected, although it was hard to tell with Bakura since he had turned away completely to stare directly out of the window, hiding his face.

Téa stood behind Joe and Tristan and pushed down on their shoulders, forcing them to sit again. "Give it a rest."

"Ouch, geesh Téa!" complained Tristan, rotating his shoulder.

"You two are treating him like he's a vampire! Cut it out; he's our friend," she hissed in their ears.

"Hey, he said he sees dead people," protested Joe.

Téa let out an exasperated sigh and didn't bother to correct him just to let the matter drop. Yu-Gi chuckled weakly at their small banter, causing some of the tension to lift. Joe rubbed the back of his head bashfully but couldn't stop himself from shuddering again when he saw the Millennial Eye in Drake's head.

"Drake, come on," urged Lance, pushing him towards the door. "You need to get that looked at by a doctor."

"Oh...right," he murmured.

"I'm coming too!" called Lara as she caught up with them before they walked out the door.

As Drake turned to look back at her, he caught his own reflection in the glass of a framed poster of the Lord of Dragons. The blood rushed from his face, giving his complexion an ashen-color. His mouth hung open in an 'O' shape for a moment.

"Dear Lord...what have I done?" he gasped.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Seth came to the back end of the ship, out of the central hallway. He casually glanced towards the windows along the new corridor and saw something white drift by outside. He stopped, turned, and walked to that window, glancing out. He stumbled away a moment later in horror. He had seen the airship going through a cloud bank, the mass expanse of the ocean far below.

"_What is this thing?! Are we in a giant ka monster?! So much water...This flying thing...It's enormous!"_ he frantically thought.

"Seth!" called a young voice.

He turned again, stress marking his face. Mokuba stood at the other end of the hall, hiding his amusement with friendliness. He walked over with a big smile. Seth pulled away from the wall and composed himself before Mokuba got too close. He glanced uneasily at the window once more before turning his attention back to the boy.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba cheerily asked.

"I'm fine," replied Seth. However, he felt his blue eyes slide to the window again. Unable to avoid it, he asked, "What creature is this?"

Mokuba answered with a laugh, much to his surprise. "This isn't an animal; it's an airship!"

"Air...ship?"

"It's a machine," answered Mokuba, still laughing. Seth still looked completely confused, causing a few more chuckles. "I keep forgetting that you wouldn't know about technology." His smile brightened. "I know! I can take you on a tour of the place!"

Seth looked down at him, still uncomfortable. "Your brother doesn't want you out of sight."

"But you're my brother too!" chimed Mokuba.

Seth again paused and awkwardly put his hand on top of Mokuba's head. His head then jerked up, his sixth sense picking up on a buried surge of power. Mokuba felt this movement though his hand and looked up, confused.

"What is it?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know," answered Seth. With a frown he hurried passed Mokuba down the hall, his cloak fluttering behind him.

"Hey, wait!" protested Mokuba, hurrying after him.

Seth turned the corner, his grip tightening on the Millennial Rod. He hurried as quickly as he could given the tile floor and the sandals that he was wearing. Not far behind him Mokuba's sneakers also squeaked across the tiles. The feeling of the surge had faded as quickly as it had come, but he held onto the memory, using it to guide him to the source.

He turned the next corner, back onto the central hallway. A few doors away was the infirmary. Just outside the door Itoko was laying on the ground, unconscious. No wound was visible but Seth hurried over to her regardless, Mokuba following on his heels. Seth knelt over her, lightly touching her shoulder to help bring her to.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice.

Itoko groaned slightly. That was her only response.

"Get your hands off of her this instant!" roared a new voice.

Seth and Mokuba looked up, down the opposite end of the hall. Lance, Prima, Drake, and Lara had just turned the corner on their way to the hospital wing. Mokuba looked shocked when he saw the Millennial Eye in Drake's head, not even having long enough bangs to hide it. Lance stepped in front of him a moment later, his face red with fury, his hands clenched into tight fists. Prima placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

After a silent moment of Lance burning with fury, he rushed forward and shoved Seth away from Itoko, cradling her carefully as he checked her for injuries. "What did you do to her?!" he demanded of Seth.

"Hey, calm down," said Mokuba. "We didn't do anything. We just found her like this a few seconds ago."

Lance said nothing in response, but during their brief exchange Lara, Drake, and Prima hurried over and crowded around them. Seth picked himself up, now seething at Lance. He took a deep breath to confront him, but the girls' exclamation cut him off.

Lara happened to turn to look into the medical wing. "What's going on here?!" She raced into the aisle between the white beds where one of the doctors had collapsed. Prima followed her to check on the doctor as well.

Itoko groaned slightly as she slowly regained consciousness. "L-Lance...?" she murmured. She absentmindedly raised a hand and stroked one of the black streaks in his hair.

"Should I be jealous?" Prima attempted to joke.

"What happened here?" asked Mokuba, rhetorically. He was considering alerting his brother.

Drake quietly stepped into the infirmary, looking around with his remaining natural eye. Atem, Shaylana, and Mori were all sleeping deeply in their beds. However, the bottom fell out of his stomach when he realized who wasn't there.

"That thief...and Marik's dark side are gone," he said with a dry gulp.

"What?!"

There was the sound of footsteps as everyone else hurried in to see for themselves. Lance lingered a moment, helping escort Itoko in as well. She looked between Lance and Mori. Once Lance nodded she stepped over the fallen doctor without looking down and took the seat besides Mori, lightly touching his bandaged chest. Seth stood over Atem's bed, his blue eyes narrowing at the empty ones where Kaitou and Yami Marik had been. The doctor moved slightly as he began to wake up.

"What...what happened?" asked Mokuba when he opened his eyes.

The doctor pushed himself into a sitting position, shaking his head to clear it. "Mokuba...what?"

"What happened here?" repeated Mokuba.

"I...don't know," he answered, looking around.

Lance let out a low growl and swung his burning gaze around to Seth. "I suppose you didn't hurt Itoko. You got lucky. But if you so much as look at one of the girls wrong..."

Seth interrupted him with an icy reply, "Who are you to threaten me?"

"Lance...calm down, we have other things to worry about," Drake meekly said.

Close to him, Lara and Mokuba helped the doctor to his feet. He looked around the room, dazed and confused. It didn't take him long to notice the empty, unmade beds. "Where did those patients go?!"

"That is the question, isn't it?" murmured Prima.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Drake, subconsciously rubbing the Millennial Eye. It was still showing him vague images that he couldn't even begin to untangle.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Seto Kaiba walked into the cockpit just as the docks and warehouses of Domino City came into view. He paused a moment before continuing all the way in, walking closer to the massive windshield. The co-pilots looked and instantly noticed his stressed expression. They quickly hurried back to their work with twice the vigor.

"Kaiba, sir," said the head pilot. "We'll be arriving in the stadium within the next thirty minutes."

Kaiba was silent a long moment before replying. "Change course. Set us down at the Kaiba Corp. Duel Dome."

"But sir, th press is already expecting us in the stadium," protested the pilot.

"Precisely why you're going to set us down at the Duel Dome," Kaiba said so firmly that the pilot didn't dare reply. Instead, he started changing course just as he had been ordered.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_At last I'm free! The seal the Millennial Items put on me has been broken at long last! Now, I will claim the power that is rightfully mine and flood this world in darkness! All those who dare oppose me will beg for death!_


End file.
